Quand la vie s'emmêle et s'en mêle
by polly17
Summary: Je me nomme Sam et j'ai 17 ans. Après un bref séjour au paradis, je suis arrivée en enfer. Chaque jour de ma vie se résume à une bataille pour ma survie ainsi que celle de ma famille...Mais la vie en a décidé autrement!
1. Chapter 1: Une vie, ma vie!

NDA: Voici la première histoire que je publie icicomme me l'a conseilléMaetel.

Il s'agit d'une fiction au temps des maraudeurs mais attention, je ne prends pas en compte les éléments dutome 6. Au menu: de l'action, de l'aventure, des découvertes...La romance quant à elle prendra beaucoup de temps à venir!

Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 1 : une vie, ma vie !_

Quand j'étais petite, tout le monde me disait que j'étais une princesse et que la vie me sourirait et me réserverait plein de surprises. Bien sûr, je n'y croyais pas, ou du moins, je ne voulais pas y croire. Cependant, un évènement bien étrange m'a fais changer d'avis, mais avant de vous le raconter, je pense qu'une petite présentation s'impose.

Je m'appelle Samantha DiMaggio, plus connues sous le nom de Sam, ou encore Sammy, surnom ridicule dont m'a affublé mon frère aîné. Je suis née le 14 février 1987 dans un petit village à quinze kilomètres de Canterbury, en Angleterre. Physiquement parlant, je suis une fille banale. J'ai une allure plutôt élancé du haut de mes 17 ans : je mesure 1m70 et pèse environ 55 kg. J'ai de longs cheveux bruns qui ondulent jusqu'au niveau de mes reins, et de magnifiques yeux bleu clair qui font ressortir mon teint halé, héritage du métissage de mon père, d'origine brésilienne.

Je suis la petite dernière d'une famille de cinq frères : du plus vieux au plus jeune, il y a Craig, 27 ans, Kurt, 24 ans, les jumeaux Jack et Jim, 21ans et Frank, mon aîné de deux ans. Lorsque j'étais petite, nous vivions tous, avec mes parents, dans mon village natal. Mon père, Gary DiMaggio, était employé de banque dans la ville voisine, et ma mère, Norma Jones, était femme au foyer, préférant garder un œil sur sa progéniture.

Nous habitions une grande ferme où grouillait une quantité impressionnante d'animaux en tous genres. Je me souviens avoir été très attachée à un bel étalon noir qui répondait au nom d'Harold ainsi qu'à un Husky qui s'appelait Linus.

Là-bas, à Stanhope, nous vivions dans un petit coin de paradis. La propriété était entourée d'arbres fruitiers, qui, au printemps, lors de la floraison, déversait un doux parfum sucrée. Les petits chantiers de terres, qui traversaient les champs, étaient bordés de mille et une fleurs, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Stanhope, en été, ressemblait à une œuvre d'un peintre abstrait qui avait jeté les couleurs sur une toile blanche.

Tous les matins, lorsque mes frères me conduisaient à l'école, qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres de la maison, en passant à travers champs, je repérais les fleurs que j'allais cueillir lors du retour pour en faire cadeau à ma mère.

A cette époque, la vie était douce et tranquille. Mes frères avaient construit une magnifique cabane en bois, dans le chêne qui trônait au bout de la pâture des chevaux, et nous nous amusions à observer les oiseaux. Depuis la cabane, nous avions une superbe vue sur la campagne qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Nous nous sentions forts, invincibles, et heureux.

Ma vie prit un tournant l'année de mes six ans. A la maison, la relation entre mes parents devenait plus tendue, plus conflictuelle. Des disputes ne cessaient d'éclater, se terminant souvent en cris et en pleurs. Puis un jour, mon père quitta la demeure familiale, et ce jour là, ma mère se tu, pour ne plus jamais reparler.

Mon père revint deux semaines plus tard, mais il n'était pas seul. Une jeune femme qui devait avoir une dizaine de moins que ma mère l'accompagnait : elle s'appelait Nina Campbell. Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard que je su que mon père avait trompé ma mère, depuis plus de deux ans.

Trois mois après, mes parents divorcèrent et ce fut ma mère qui eut la garde des enfants, pour le simple fait que mon père refusait d'avoir une telle charge. La propriété fut mise en vente et nous dûmes déménager. Le jour où nous partîmes, mon père m'embrassa, pour la dernière fois.

Mon père jeta donc ma mère dehors, sans revenu, sans rien, et avec six enfants à nourrir. La vente de la maison ne rapporta à ma mère que très peu d'argent, ce dont mon père avait daigné lui donner pour qu'elle trouve un logement.

Nous arrivâmes donc à Suncity, qui se trouvait dans la banlieue londonienne, et plus précisément, dans le quartier le plus mal fréquenté. Finis les fleurs par milliers et le gazouillement des oiseaux au printemps, finies les cabanes en bois et les courses dans les champs. Ici, des blocs de béton, plus hideux les uns que les autres, s'élevaient dans l'air gris et irrespirable. Etant jeune et naïve, je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, que tout cela n'étais que temporaire et que bientôt, je retrouverais ma ferme. Mais je fus bien vite désenchantée.

Ma mère trouva un petit travail dans une épicerie du quartier voisin. Le salaire était faible mais suffisant pour payer le petit appartement délabré qui ne comportait que deux chambres et dans lequel nous vivions, ou plutôt, nous survivions. Je partageais une chambre avec Craig et Kurt et la seconde était réservée aux jumeaux, Gigi 1 et Gigi 2 comme on les appelle, et à Frank. Ma mère se sacrifia et dormit dans le canapé du salon qu'elle avait trouvé dans un dépotoir bon marché, et dont les ressorts traversaient la mousse.

Peu à peu, grâce aux aides des voisins ainsi que de l'association pour les femmes seules du quartier, ma mère arriva un minimum à meubler notre modeste appartement. Cependant, même avec ces aides, ma mère ne retrouvait pas le sourire…ni la parole. Nous vivions sous le même toit sans se parler. Elle ne s'occupait plus de nous et elle passait ses soirées à noyer sa détresse dans l'alcool.

Mes frère prirent le relais et se serrèrent les coudes. Ils s'occupèrent de moi, comme l'aurait fais une mère ou un père, jusqu'à ce que je fusse en âge de le faire moi-même. Dès la rentrée des classes, nous nous retrouvâmes dans une vie bien différente de celle que nous menions à Stanhope.

Ici, la violence, la corruption et la drogue régnaient en maître. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments. Soit tu écrases, soit tu te fais écraser. Et cette devise, je la compris bien vite. Même à l'école primaire, les petits se tapaient dessus. Pendant toute mon année de classe préparatoire, je fus le souffre douleur de la cour de récréation. Mais à la rentrée suivante, ce fut une autre Samantha qui arriva.

Mes frères comprirent et acceptèrent ce mode de vie, puisqu'il leur était imposé. Après s'être fais tabassé et volé à plusieurs reprises, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de se faire respecter, de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et le seul moyen, c'était le règne par la terreur.

Il y eut un retournement de situation et ce fut mes frères qui se mirent à taper et à voler les autres. Parfois, ils s'attaquaient à des gens trop forts pour eux et se retrouvaient à l'hôpital, avec une blessure par balle ou encore, un couteau dans le ventre. Mais bientôt, ils firent leur place dans le quartier. Après avoir envoyé Teddy, le leader du gang le plus terrifiant de Suncity, à l'hôpital, ils gagnèrent du pouvoir. Et ce pouvoir attira bon nombre de garçons qui se rallièrent à eux et formèrent le gang d'Horus.

Cette réputation me fit gagner un peu plus de respect parmi les élèves de l'école primaire. Les petits garçons, dont les frères faisaient parti du gang que dirigeait Craig, s'étaient ralliés à moi. Peu à peu, je devenais intouchable. La petite fille angélique que j'étais encore six mois auparavant, devint un vrai garçon. J'appris à me battre comme eux, à parler comme eux, devenant la fille la plus redoutée de l'école.

Mes frères et moi-même avions donc réussi à se faire un nom dans cette société de violence et de terreur. Cependant, par miracle, aucun de mes frères ne tomba dans la drogue : ils se limitaient à quelques bières et à la cigarette. De plus, Craig mettait un point d'honneur à ce que je fasse mes devoirs et que je travaille bien à l'école, ce qui ne fut pas très difficile. L'école me passionnait et je faisais tout pour avoir de bonne notes : j'étais la fierté de mes frères.

La vie continua son cours de cette façon et, malgré de nombreuses tentatives, personne ne réussit à détrôner Craig de la tête du gang. Cependant, je me rendais compte que vivre à Suncity m'avait ôté toute forme de sentiment. Je ne connaissais plus la peur, ni la douleur, ni l'amour, à part celui que j'éprouvais pour mes frères. En résumé, je ne connaissais que la haine. Quant à ma mère, elle fermait les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui se passer à l'extérieur, elle était indifférent, et elle continuait à boire : elle devint alcoolique.

Les années se succédèrent et se ressemblèrent toutes. Passé l'école primaire, je devins peu à peu une jeune fille, ce qui attirait le regard des garçons. Cependant, je ne sortais jamais avec n'importe qui. Mes frères se méfiaient des garçons qui rôdaient autour de moi, et ils tenaient à donner leur accord sur le choix de mes petits amis. Je les laissais faire, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fais pour moi, ils en avaient le droit.

L'année de mes quatorze ans fut remplie d'aventures nouvelles. Pour la première fois, je fis l'amour avec un garçon nommé Billy. Il avait deux ans de plus que moi et il était vraiment craquant. Cependant, il me quitta deux semaines après et je lui fis payer de mes mains.

A cette époque, mes frères avaient tous quitté l'école, mais pas la maison : ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seule. Craig travaillait dans un garage auto au cœur de Londres, où il réparait de belles voitures qui appartenaient à des gens riches et célèbres. Un coup, pour avoir réparé un pneu crevé en moins de cinq minutes, Craig reçu de la part d'un homme d'affaires américain trois billets de dix dollars. Il m'en donna un, que j'ai toujours, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Kurt, quant à lui, travaillait dans la maintenance dans un grand hypermarché. Les jumeaux furent tous les deux embauchés par la ville comme éboueurs et Frank distribuait des prospectus dans tout le nord-est de l'agglomération.

Le jour de mes quatorze ans, mes frères me donnèrent une enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvait de l'argent. J'avais le droit de m'acheter ce que je voulais. Sur un coup de tête, je parti chez un tatoueur. Il me fit, dans la nuque, un signe tribal d'environ quinze centimètres de long et de dix centimètres de large, qui ressemblait vaguement à une flèche. En dessous, il écrivit Horus, en calligraphie, pour que je n'oublie jamais de où je viens.

Quelques mois plus tard, je me pris mon premier coup de couteau, ce qui fut plus douleur qu'un simple tatouage. C'était un garçon de mon âge qui voulait se venger de ce que Kurt avait fais à son frère, et il me prit pour cible. Heureusement pour moi, il ne me tua pas sur le coup, et malheureusement pour lui, moi, je voulais le tuer.

Ma convalescence dura plus d'un mois. Craig m'avait interdit de sortir de l'appartement et je ne pu aller au collège. Cependant, Craig me rapporta un nouveau livre tous les jours, puisqu'il savait que j'adorai la littérature anglaise et française, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de tomber dans ce monde de fous.

Un livre en particulier attira mon attention. Il était intitulé Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers. Je fus tout de suite passionnée par ce monde magique remplit d'aventures. De plus, le fait de voir les personnages surmonter les coups durs, me donnait envie de me battre et de tout faire pour réussir.

Ma convalescence s'acheva et je pu enfin reprendre les cours sous l'œil attentif de mes frères. Trois mois plus tard, je faisais ma rentrée au lycée. Le lycée du quartier était un monde souillé par le sexe et la drogue. Des policiers étaient sans cesse aux alentours pour arrêter au plus vite les bagarres, qui éclataient comme pour rire.

Une fois de plus, je dû me faire ma place. A l'aide de quelques garçons qui m'avait suivi depuis l'école primaire, j'imposais mes règles et me fit respecter à l'aide de la force. J'avais beau être mince, j'arrivais à battre des garçons qui faisaient deux fois mon poids grâce à ma rapidité et à ma ruse.

Une fois respectée, je pu vaquer tranquillement à mes occupations. En effet, j'avais trouvé un centre d'intérêt dans autre chose que la violence. Ce livre, qui parlait d'un orphelin, me plaisait énormément et depuis, je l'avais lu dix fois. Je me mis alors à la recherche des autres tomes et lorsque je les trouvai, je les lisais en une soirée, impossible de m'arrêter.

Les mois passaient et le quatrième tome sortit. Craig, voyant que je désirai ce livre plus que tout au monde, me l'offrit. Ce fut un bonheur pur et simple de découvrir la suite des aventures de mon petit sorcier préféré. J'avais l'impression que tout sentiment n'était pas mort en moi, je pouvais encore apprécier des choses, je n'étais pas qu'un cœur de pierre.

La vie suivait son cours, mais j'étais hors du temps, plongée dans les livres, désirant vivre autrement. Alors que je commençais mon année de première, le cinquième tome sortit. Je pris mes économies que j'avais fais en faisant quelques petits boulots pendant les vacances et courut me l'acheter. Je le dévorais en une seule journée. Chose étonnante : je me surpris à verser quelques larmes lorsque je lu le passage où Sirius Black disparaît. J'avais une âme.

Le mois de septembre s'achevait lorsqu'un évènement troubla la monotonie de ma vie. Kurt s'était fais agresser. Quatre mecs lui étaient tombés dessus. Il se prit une balle dans le dos. En entendant la nouvelle, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur se brisait. Arrivée à l'hôpital, en compagnie de mes autres frères, le médecin nous prévint que la balle était passée à quelques centimètres de la colonne vertébrale mais qu'il n'y avait pas de gros dégâts. Cependant, il était dans le coma.

Craig était fou de rage. Les mecs lui avaient tiré dans le dos, ils l'avaient pris en traître, ce n'était pas loyal. En tant que leader du gang, il se devait de leur faire payer. Ce ne fut pas une tache facile.

Le 2 octobre 2003, alors que je sortais du lycée, je vis, plus loin, au milieu de la rue, des gens se battre. J'allais continuer mon chemin lorsque je reconnu une silhouette. C'était Craig.

Je courus vers lui. Les jumeaux et Frank étaient là aussi. Ils avaient retrouvé les mecs responsables de l'état de Kurt. Craig faisait un face à face avec un gars qui faisait une tête de plus que lui, et qui avait un couteau. Mes trois autres frères se battaient avec quatre autres gars, et l'un d'entre eux avait un flingue.

Un orage éclata et des gouttes tombèrent. Il y eut une grosse averse qui me trempa en moins de deux minutes. Frank sauta sur le mec armé et le flingue vola à mes pieds. Un éclair déchira le ciel noir de la nuit. Les cris se mêlaient aux sirènes des voitures de police qui approchaient.

Je m'accroupis et ramassa l'arme. Jack me reconnut.

-« Sam, casse-toi. » hurla t-il.

Je ne bougeais pas. J'avais le pouvoir de venger Kurt. Il fallait que je les tue. La pluie était de plus en plus dense. L'eau coulait dans mes yeux et obstruait ma vue. Je tendis les bras.

Je tenais fermement l'arme. Un autre éclair illumina le ciel. Je visais. Je visais le gars qui faisait face à Craig. Je l'avais. Il fallait que je tire. Mes mains se mirent à trembler.

-« Je te hais. » hurlais-je au mec, comme pour me donner du courage.

Je m'apprêtais à appuyer sur la détente lorsqu'un autre éclair apparut dans la pénombre, plus fort, plus lumineux que les précédents. Je fermais les yeux, éblouie par sa luminosité. Une violente douleur m'atteignit à la tête et je tombais à genoux, les bras toujours tendus, et les yeux fermés.

Je ne su pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, à genoux, la tête sur le sol froid. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de moi, comme si j'étais devenue sourde. Le silence total. Même la pluie s'était arrêtée. Je ne sentais plus l'eau sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux.

Je crus que mon cœur bondissait hors de ma poitrine. Où était la rue ? Où était la faible lumière que les lampadaires émettaient ? Où étaient mes frères ? Pourquoi faisait-il clair ?

Je baissais les yeux. L'arme était toujours dans mes mains, je n'avais pas rêvé. Je mis la sécurité et glissa le flingue dans mon sac à dos. Je me levais. Mes vêtements trempés par l'orage gouttaient sur le sol de marbre, formant ainsi une flaque autour de moi. J'étais seule.

Seule dans un…château !

A suivre...


	2. une surprise ou deux voire plus

**Chapitre 2**

Un château !

Je tournais lentement sur moi-même, balayant des yeux la superficie du hall. J'eus un étrange sentiment, comme si j'y étais déjà venue, comme si ce lieu m'était…familier. Mon regard se posa sur quatre grands sabliers, alignés le long d'un mur. Ils étaient tous de couleurs différentes et comportaient des centaines de petites pierres aux couleurs étincelantes. Il y avait des inscriptions sur les socles de chaque sablier.

Je m'approchais, jetant quelques regards furtifs autour de moi. Les inscriptions étaient gravées dans les socles de bois. Je lu à voix haute, comme pour m'assurer que je pouvais encore parler.

-« Gryff…Gryffondor. » m'exclamais-je, « Serdaigle…Poufsouffle…Serpentard ! »

Je restais sans voix. Chaque souffle me semblait plus douloureux que le précédent.

-« Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve. » me murmurais-je.

Je me relevais, tant bien que mal, essayant de calmer le tremblement de mon corps, qui refusait d'obéir. Ma tête était assaillie d'hypothèses, aussi absurdes les unes que les autres. Un bourdonnement grave brouillait mes esprits.

« Je dois être sur le tournage du film. Ils ont du me kidnapper. » pensais-je

Je pris appuis sur le mur. Je voulais me réveiller, retrouver mes frères. Ils devaient êtres morts d'inquiétude. Et Kurt ? Je voulais voir Kurt. Je vis une grande porte en bois foncé. Sûrement menait-elle dehors.

Je rassemblais mon courage et avançais à pas feutrés vers la sortie. Soudain, des bruits de pas retentir. Je tournais la tête, affolée. Les pas résonnaient dans le silence pesant du château. Impossible de savoir d'où ils venaient. Je regardais partout, appréhendant l'agresseur qui venait à moi…Il était derrière !

Je me retournais vivement pour lui faire face. Et là, je vis deux jeunes garçons courir vers moi, regardant derrière eux. J'ouvris la bouche pour les stopper, mais trop tard. Le premier me heurta de plein fouet. Je m'écroulais sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il me tomba dessus. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Puis, un second poids vint s'ajouter. Le deuxième garçon venait de m'écraser à son tour.

Plus d'une centaine de kilos compressaient ma cage thoracique, et ma respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile.

-« Bouge de là ! » grognais-je en lui donnant des coups dans les côtes.

-« Et Cornedrue, j'entends des voix. » s'exclama le second garçon.

-« Ouai, mais les voix, elles sont en train de me taper alors, relève-toi, et vite. » répliqua le premier.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent, libérant ainsi mon corps de toute pression. Je me levais à mon tour, la tête douloureuse, et les bras engourdis. Puis, je regardais ceux qui avaient osé me bousculer. Je les détaillais des pieds à la tête. Je sentais mon estomac se serrer au fur et à mesure que je les contemplais.

Le premier avait des lunettes, un visage d'ange et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de joie et de malice. Le second affichait un grand sourire charmeur. Ses cheveux bruns mi-longs avaient une allure désinvolte, et intensifiaient le bleu de ses yeux.

-« Vous êtes qui ? » demandais-je d'un ton hargneux.

-« Hé, ne nous mord pas. » se défendit le second, « Je te présente James Potter, et moi, c'est Sirius Black. »

-« Ha, vous êtes des comiques. » dis-je avec un rire sans joie, « Bon, c'est quoi votre nom ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant puis se retournèrent vers moi, l'air intrigué.

-« Mais…on ne t'a pas menti. » se risqua le pseudo Sirius.

-« Ouai, c'est ça ! Je te signale que Potter et Black sont des personnages de fiction, et…je dois être sur le plateau de tournage…ou un truc comme ça. Alors, ne faites pas les malins. » répliquais-je avec un air menaçant.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami et le pinça un coup sec.

-« Aie ! Ca fait mal, abruti ! » s'écria t-il en se massant le bras.

-« Bah moi, j'ai l'impression qu'on est bien réel. » reprit Sirius.

-« Frappez-moi. » m'exclamais-je

-« Quoi ? » s'écria James.

-« Frappez-moi. » répétais-je, agacée par leur manque de compréhension, « Il faut que je vois si tout ceci est bien réel. »

Sirius lança un regard inquiet à son copain puis me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-« Mais quelle fillette ! » m'indignais-je.

Je m'approchais du mur et me cognais violemment la tête, les yeux fermés. Puis je les ouvris. Rien. Rien n'avait changé. Enfin…presque rien.

-« Aie ! » gémis-je.

Je ressentis une violente douleur au niveau de la tête. Le mur était bien réel. Comme la douleur. Comme ce lieu. Je portais ma main à mon front. Quelque chose coulait. C'était chaud. Je regardais ma main. Du sang ! Je saignais.

-« Mais ça ne va pas ! » s'exclama James, « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Je l'ignorais. Il m'agaçait. Je préférais réfléchir sur le moyen de retourner chez moi.

-« Je ne sais même pas où je suis. » me dis-je à voix haute, en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur mon visage du revers de la main.

-« Heu…tu es à Poudlard. » répondit faiblement Sirius.

-« Mais tu vas arrêter avec ces conneries. » criais-je, « Poudlard n'existe pas, pas plus que la magie. Potter et Black non plus. Ce ne sont que des bouquins. »

-« Arrête de crier. » s'énerva Sirius, « tu es à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. La magie existe, James existe, et moi aussi. Je ne sais pas quelles sont ces histoires de bouquins, mais je peux t'assurer que tout est bien réel. »

-« Mais vous êtes bornés ou quoi ? » m'exclamais-je, furieuse qu'ils osent me contredire,

« J'ai lu tous les tomes d'Harry Potter. Ce sont des livres, ça n'existe PAS. »

-« C'est quelqu'un de ta famille, ce Harry ? » demanda Sirius à James.

-« Non, je ne le connais pas. Tu sais, il y a plein de Potter. » répondit celui-ci.

Je serrais les poings. Je sentais la rage m'envahir. Ma gorge était serrée. J'avais du mal à avaler ma salive. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de moi ?

-« Bon, on va reprendre depuis le début. » dis-je en essayant de me calmer, « En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

-« En 1975. » répondit James.

-« Mais, ce n'est pas possible, vous recommencez. » répliquais-je, désespérée de ne pouvoir obtenir la moindre aide de leur part.

-« On recommence quoi ? » demanda Sirius, complètement perdu.

-« A mentir ! » m'exclamais-je.

-« Mais non, on te dit la vérité. » protesta James.

-« Sois un peu logique, on ne peut pas être en 1975 puisque je suis née en 1987. » m'écriais-je, au bord de la névrose.

-« Là, il y a un problème. » constata Sirius d'un ton des plus calmes.

-« C'est maintenant que tu le remarques. » rétorquais-je d'un ton acerbe, ne pouvant contenir ma colère davantage.

-« Viens, on va voir quelqu'un de plus compétent. » dit Sirius en me prenant la main.

-« Ne me touche pas. » répliquais-je en le repoussant.

-« D'accord. » répondit-il sur la défense, « suit-nous alors. »

J'approuvais de la tête. Les deux garçons ouvrirent la marche. Je les suivais, tout en restant sur mes gardes. Je n'avais pas confiance. Je me demandais quel tour allaient-ils encore me jouer.

Tout en marchant, je regardais les couloirs dans lesquels nous passions. Il y avait des statues, plutôt étranges, qui ressemblaient presque à des gargouilles. J'en avais froid dans le dos.

Puis, nous arrivâmes dans la cage d'escaliers. Ils étaient immenses, en pierre grise. C'était impressionnant. Je levais les yeux. Il devait y avoir pas loin de dix étages. Soudain, je vis un escalier pivoter.

-« C'est quoi ce délire ? » m'exclamais-je d'une voix tremblante, en me stoppant.

-« Ce sont les escalier. » répondit simplement James, qui s'était arrêté à son tour.

-« J'ai vu que c'étaient des escaliers. » répliquais-je d'un ton agressif, « mais je te signale qu'ils bougent. »

-« Heu…oui. Ca a toujours été comme ça. » déclara James.

-« C'est un monde de fous. » murmurais-je, complètement déboussolée.

-« Si tu le dis. » soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules, « Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit monter quatre étages si tu veux voir… »

-« Tu es taré. Je ne monterai jamais sur…sur ces trucs ! » le coupais-je.

-« Soit tu montes gentiment, soit je te porte. Tu as le choix. » dit Sirius en faisant un pas vers moi.

-« Tu essayes, je te tue. » répondis-je d'un ton tranchant.

-« Mais tu vas arrêter de nous sauter à la gorge à chaque fois que l'on te dit quelque chose. » s'indigna James, « On a rien fait de mal. Pourquoi es-tu si méfiante ? »

-« On est en 1975 alors que je suis née en 1987. On me dit que la magie et que Poudlard existent alors qu'on ne lit ça que dans les contes, et tu me demandes pourquoi je suis méfiante ! » hurlais-je, à la limite de faire une crise de nerfs.

-« Ok, calme-toi. » se risqua Sirius, « je ne vais pas te toucher mais il faut que tu nous suives. Et pour cela, on doit emprunter les escaliers. Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux. Si jamais tu as peur, tu peux te tenir à l'un de nous deux. »

-« Je n'ai pas peur. » grondais-je, en sentant la rage bouillir en moi.

Pour qui me prenaient-ils ? Je n'étais pas une lâche, ni une peureuse. J'avais oublié ce qu'était la peur.

-« Bien, alors, on peut y aller. » reprit calmement Sirius en continuant son chemin.

Mon regard se posa sur les marches. Prudemment, je mis un pied sur la première marche. Rien ne se passa. J'appuyais un peu plus, pour m'assurer que je ne passerai pas à travers. Toujours rien. Je continuais mon ascension. J'avançais lentement, toujours méfiante.

J'étais méfiante de nature. Quand mes frères et moi arrivâmes à Suncity, ils me firent promettre de ne jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un. De toujours être vigilante. Encore plus avec mes « amis » qu'avec mes ennemis. A présent, je les écoutais.

Nous nous engagions dans le troisième escalier. Je les suivais encore, en prenant soin de ne pas lâcher la rambarde. Et eux, ils jetaient quelques regards furtifs par-dessus leur épaule, pour voir si j'étais toujours là. De toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'enfuir. Je ne savais même pas où j'étais.

Il ne me restait plus que cinq marches avant d'atteindre le pallier du troisième étage, où m'attendaient les deux garçons. Plus que cinq marches. L'escalier vibra. Puis, il se mit à bouger. Je ne pouvais faire un pas de plus. J'étais paralysée.

James sauta sur l'escalier avant qu'il ne s'éloigne plus. Il s'approcha et il me tendit la main. Pour toute réponse, je lui lançais un regard noir. Il se détourna de moi. Je vis une lueur de déception dans ses yeux.

Son comportement me semblait bizarre. Comme s'il essayait de faire…ami. Amis ! Encore une notion qui me paraissait abstraite. Arrivée à Suncity, ce mot fut banni de mon vocabulaire. Là-bas, je n'avais pas d'amis, seulement des ennemis et des chiens, trop lâches, trop hypocrites, qui me suivaient partout…Avoir des amis n'était qu'une utopie ! Comme tant de choses.

L'escalier s'arrêta dans un déclic, devant un autre pallier. James continua son chemin en me faisant signe de le suivre. Nous longeâmes un couloir plutôt sombre. Au bout, Sirius nous attendait, les bras croisés.

Nous empruntâmes enfin le dernier escalier et arrivâmes à l'étage supérieur. Quelques mètres plus loin, s'élevait une immense statue. A mon grand étonnement, Sirius s'arrêta devant et murmura quelque chose que je ne pu comprendre. La statue bougea et laissa place à un escalier en colimaçon.

« Encore un escalier ! Je hais les escaliers. » songeais-je tout en les suivant.

Nous arrivâmes devant une porte en bois vernis.

-« Tu peux nous attendre ici ? On doit parler au directeur avant. » me demanda Sirius.

-« Ouai mais faites vite. Je n'ai pas envie d'y passer la nuit. » répliquais en m'appuyant contre le mur.

Il me sourit et entra dans la pièce, suivi de son ami. La porte se referma derrière eux. J'ouvris mon sac et sortit l'arme. Je la regardais, la contemplais, la tournais dans tous les sens en espérant y trouver la signification de cette histoire. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe. Logique !

Cependant, c'est lorsque j'allais tirer sur l'agresseur de Kurt que je disparus. C'est lorsque j'avais l'arme dans les mains que je me retrouvais ici. J'étais persuadée que cela n'était pas anodin. Ce flingue devait y être pour quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Immédiatement, je glissais l'arme dans mon dos, et je la coinçais grâce à la ceinture de mon jean, en prenant soin de tirer sur mon pull pour la cacher. Les deux garçons de tout à l'heure sortirent.

-« Tu peux entrer, le directeur t'attend. » me dit James.

Je passais devant eux, sans le moindre regard, et j'entrais dans la pièce. Un vieux bonhomme était assis dans un fauteuil, devant son bureau. Derrière lui se trouvait une grande étagère. Il y avait plein d'objets bizarres que je n'avais jamais vus auparavant. Il y avait aussi des livres, et un vieux chapeau qui tombait en pièces. A sa droite se tenait un drôle d'oiseaux au plumage multicolore, posé sur un perchoir.

Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur l'homme. Il était vieux, avec de longs cheveux blancs et une longue barbe de la même couleur. Il avait les yeux bleu gris, cachés par ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Il prit la parole.

-« Bonjour Miss… »

-« Miss DiMaggio. » continuais-je, non sans appréhension.

-« Miss DiMaggio. » répéta t-il, « Je me présente : je suis le directeur de cette école, le professeur… »

-« Dumbledore, je sais. » le coupais-je d'un ton las.

-« Vous savez ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

-« En admettant que je me trouve réellement à Poudlard, et que ce n'est pas un simple cauchemar, je peux vous assurer que je sais beaucoup de choses. » déclarais-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-« Et bien, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : bienvenue à Poudlard. » me dit-il de son ton calme et posé.

-« Et bien moi, j'ai une question à vous poser : comment suis-je arrivée ici ? » répliquais-je.

-« Je l'ignore, Miss DiMaggio. Ou du moins, pour le moment. Mr Potter et Mr Black m'ont dis vous avoir trouvé dans le hall, complètement perdue.

-« Bah oui. J'étais dans la rue, je me promenais tranquillement, il y a eut un éclair et…et je me suis retrouvée ici. » lui expliquais-je.

-« Votre histoire est vraiment très étrange. Et, si je puis me permettre, Mr Potter et Mr Black m'ont dis que vous parliez de livres qui relataient leur vie. »

-« Oui, les livres qui parlent de Harry Potter. Dans mon monde…ou…d'où je viens, Potter et Black sont des personnages de contes pour enfants. Et vous aussi. » dis-je avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme.

-« Etrange. Mais, je ne connais pas d'élève qui porte le nom d'Harry Potter. »

-« Normal, il n'est pas encore né. Ce sera le fils de James Potter, plus tard. » répliquais-je devant son manque de logique, « les livres parlent du futur, après la scolarité de Potter, Black, Lupin et j'en passe. »

-« Etes-vous une sorcière ? »

-« Mais non. Je viens de vous dire que chez moi, la magie n'existe pas. » répondis-je en haussant le ton.

-« Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu venir ici. » déclara t-il.

-« Et qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant ? Comment je rentre chez moi ? » demandais-je.

-« Je ne sais pas comment vous renvoyer chez vous vu que j'ignore comment vous êtes venue. » répondit-il simplement, toujours sur ce ton calme.

Justement, il était trop calme. Ca m'exaspérait. J'avais envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir, de l'énerver. Je ne supportais pas les gens calmes.

-« Super, me voilà coincée dans une école fictive avec des sorciers ! » m'exclamais-je, complètement désespérée.

-« J'ai peut-être une solution. Vous pourriez suivre les cours dans cette école jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de vous ramener chez vous. » me proposa t-il.

Sur le coup, je crus que j'hallucinais. Il me proposait de suivre les cours à Poudlard. Moi, Samantha DiMaggio, fille de Suncity. Une chose était sûre : il était complètement fou !

-« Pour la dernière fois. » dis-je en articulant chaque mot, « je suis normale…humaine…sans pouvoir. Je ne suis pas une sorcière ! »

-« Vous n'êtes plus dans votre monde, Miss DiMaggio. Beaucoup de choses peuvent avoir changées, à commencer par vous. » reprit-il.

-« Vous êtes exaspérant ! » grondais-je.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire à mon insulte. Il se contenta de fouiller dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit un bout de bois et me le tendit. Je détaillais l'objet. Qu'attendait-il de moi.

-« Prenez-la. » me dit-il.

-« Et j'en fais quoi ? Je m'en sers de cure-dents ? » demandais-je d'un ton amer.

-« Prenez-la, et faites un petit geste sec en direction du mur. » m'expliqua t-il.

J'en avais plus que marre de parler pour ne rien dire. Il ne m'écoutait pas. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je me résignais donc à prendre ce _machin_. Puis, je fis le petit geste sec en direction de l'étagère.

Une lueur bleuté sortit du bout de bois et frappa l'étagère, brisant ainsi quelques objets. Surprise, je lâchais la baguette. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Que m'arrivait-il ?

-« A l'évidence, vous possédez des pouvoir, Miss DiMaggio. Seulement, cette baguette ne vous convient pas. »

-« Mais…mais…ce…ce n'est pas…possible. » bégayais-je, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-« Ici, tout est possible. Vous vous en rendrez compte bien vite. Alors, voulez-vous suivre les cours ici ? » me demanda t-il de nouveau.

_A suivre..._


	3. rêve ou cauchemar

**Chapitre 3**

-« Ais-je vraiment le choix. » répondis-je d'un ton septique.

-« Non, en effet. » dit-il, « Bon, il est nécessaire que vous passiez le choixpeau pour pouvoir vous envoyer dans une maison. Je ferai une annonce lors du dîner pour avertir les élèves de votre arrivée, et en même temps, vous serez répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons. Demain matin, présentez-vous à mon bureau à dix heure, je vais faire venir Mr Ollivander pour qu'il vous donne la bonne baguette. Cela vous convient-il ? »

-« J'ai dû mal à assimiler tout ce que vous venez de dire mais…oui. » répondis-je sans grande conviction.

-« Tant mieux. Et, une dernière chose avant que vous nepartiez, je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder pour vous ce que vous savez à propos du futur. Il n'est jamais bon de connaître ce genre de choses. Et, en ce qui concerne votre arrivée inattendue, dites que vous avez déménagé et que vous venez d'une autre école, par exemple. » déclara t-il.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête, sans laisser paraître mon appréhension.

-« Je crois que vous pouvez partir à présent. A moins que vous ayez encore une question ? »

-« Oui, j'en ai une. » répliquais-je, « Je vais où en attendant ? »

-« Je vous conseillerai la bibliothèque. Ou vous pouvez profiter de cette belle fin d'après-midi pour visiter le parc. » proposa t-il.

-« Ouai, je trouverai toute seule. »

Sans plus un mot, je tournais les talons et sortis du bureau. Alors que je refermais la porte, je m'aperçus que les deux garçons étaient encore là. Je n'avais pas envie de leur parler. Je passais donc devant eux, sans un regard, sans un mot. J'avais à peine posé un pied sur une marche que je sentis une main attraper mon bras.

Je me retournais, le regard noir, vers celui qui avait osé me toucher. C'était Sirius.

-« Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? » me demanda t-il gentiment.

-« Lâche-moi. » dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il desserra son étreint, surpris de ma réaction. Je n'y fis guère attention, trop occupée par tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je continuais mon chemin.

Je fis le chemin inverse que l'on avait pris pour venir jusqu'à Dumbledore. Après avoir affronté les escaliers sans trop de difficultés, je me retrouvais devant la grande porte du hall. Sans hésiter, je sortis.

Je fus impressionnée par la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Le parc était immense, entouré d'une forêt très dense d'un coté, et d'un lac où miroitaient les rayons du soleil d'un autre coté. Des buissons émergeaient par-ci par-là, ainsi que quelques arbres qui se détachaient de la forêt.

Ca faisait bientôt onze ans. Onze ans que je n'avais pas vu des arbres comme ceux là. Onze que j'avais quitté mon petit coin de paradis pour vivre dans la crasse, la pollution et la pierre. J'avais l'impression de revivre, de retrouver ma ferme avec sa végétation florissante.

J'avançais dans l'herbe, prenant le temps de détailler chaque coin et recoin du parc. Je voulais graver ça dans ma mémoire, me souvenir que de tels endroits existaient encore. Onze ans de survie à Suncity me l'avaient fais oublier.

Je m'assis devant le lac. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grand. Je me satisfaisais dans la contemplation de ce paysage de rêve. Les oiseaux volaient dans le ciel indigo, tacheté de petits nuages blancs. Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas vu un oiseau ?

Des rire me firent sortirent de mes belles pensées. Des garçons et des filles s'amusaient ensemble, un peu plus loin. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe pour me plonger dans le bleu du ciel. Mais quelque chose me gênait dans le dos. Je me souvins que le flingue était toujours dans jean. Je jetais quelques regards furtifs, et discrètement, je le sortis pour le glisser rapidement dans mon sac.

Je tombais alors sur mon portefeuille. Je le pris et l'ouvris. J'en sortis des photos, des photos de mes frères. Ils me manquaient déjà. Je me sentais vulnérable sans eux. Mais je leur avais promis. Je leur avais promis de ne jamais m'écraser, de toujours garder la tête haute, de tout faire pour m'en sortir.

-« Je tiendrai ma promesse. Vous serez fier de moi. » me murmurais-je.

Je pris la première photo. C'était Craig, l'année dernière. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux bleus que moi. Il avait aussi hérité du teint mat de mon père. Il souriait. Mais ses yeux ne cachaient pas la souffrance et la tristesse que lui avait réservée la vie.

Je pris la seconde photo. Contre toute attente, Kurt avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs, qui tombaient devant ses yeux, qui variaient du bleu au vert, selon les saisons. Il avait une cicatrice sur le nez, vestige de sa première chute du chêne, où était bâtie notre cabane, à Stanhope. Contrairement à Craig, sa peau était pale, il avait le teint de ma mère. J'étais inquiète pour lui. J'étais partie, ou plutôt, j'avais disparus, alors qu'il était dans le coma. Quel genre de sœur aurait abandonné son frère dans un tel état ?

« Pas moi. C'était contre mon gré. » songeais-je.

La troisième photo rassemblait mes frères jumeaux, Jack et Jim. Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Tous deux avaient les cheveux châtain foncé, coupés courts qui se fondaient dans leur teint halé. Ils avaient de magnifiques yeux marron qui faisaient craquer pas mal de filles. Ils étaient inséparables.

Sur la dernière photo, j'étais aux cotés de Frank, le plus jeune de mes frères. Frank était un mélange de Craig et de Kurt. Il avait le teint mat mais de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Je l'adorais, ainsi que les autres. Il était tout ce que je n'étais pas : calme, posé, il réfléchissait à deux fois avant d'agir. Et il était très intelligent. J'étais sûre qu'il aurait pu faire de longue études s'il n'avait pas été obligé de quitter l'école pour subvenir à ses besoins, comme l'avaient fais mes autres frères.

Je rangeais précautionneusement les photos dans mon portefeuille et rangeais le tout dans mon sac. C'étaient les seuls souvenirs que j'avais d'eux dons ce monde qui m'était complètement étranger. Etranger dans le sens où je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux. Ce n'était pas mon monde. Je n'étais pas ce qu'ils prétendaient. Ici, mon passé était inexistant. Et moi, j'étais trop attachée à mon passé ; c'était ma vie, ce qui avait fais de moi ce que je suis.

Bien sûr, j'aurais tout fais pour avoir une vie meilleure. Mais une vie meilleure avec mes frères, peut-être même avec mes parents. Il faut avouer que j'étais heureuse au milieu de ces cinq garçons qui me traitaient comme une princesse. Et puis, même si mes parents ne s'occupaient plus de moi, je les connaissais. Je pouvais mettre un nom sur un visage. Je savais d'où je venais. Je n'étais pas qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres dans une société où toute trace de solidarité à disparus. Même dans ma vie on pouvait trouver une part de bonheur.

Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe, m'abandonnant à la contemplation des cieux. Cela apportait le calme en moi. Calme que je n'avais pas connu depuis longtemps. C'était si beau, si reposant, si…

L'apparition de la tête d'un garçon dans mon champ visuel vint troubler mes pensées. Sirius ! Encore et toujours lui ! Je fermais les yeux, espérant qu'il disparaisse. Lorsque je les ouvris, il était toujours là, avec son petit air intrigué.

-« Salut. » me dit-il.

Je soupirais. Je ne le connaissais que depuis deux heures environ, et je le trouvais déjà exaspérant. Il m'agaçait au plus haut point. Et je n'étais pas calme de nature. Bien au contraire. Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Pourquoi me suivait-il ?

-« Tu ne peux pas m'ignorer. Ca me ferait des vacances. » répliquais-je sèchement.

-« Oh, du calme. Je suis juste venu te prévenir que le repas débutait dans dix minutes. Et…si jamais tu en a envie, tu…tu peux venir manger avec moi…et mes amis. » déclara t-il avec une pointe de timidité, à peine perceptible.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre d'aller à Gryffondor. » lui répondis-je d'un ton las.

-« Comment sais-tu que je suis à Gryffondor ? » s'étonna t-il.

Aie ! Ca y était, je commençais à parler trop vite. Je savais que je ne devais rien leur révéler mais, ça sortait tout seul. Je connais tout d'eux, à travers les livres. Enfin, J.K.Rowling ne s'était pas attardée sur l'époque des maraudeurs, mais, quelques passages les concernant dévoilaient beaucoup de choses sur leur personnalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, je devais trouver une excuse. Je réfléchissais à une vitesse impressionnante. Puis, mon regard se posa sur son uniforme.

-« L'écusson que tu portes sur ton uniforme. » dis-je en le désignant mollement du doigt.

-« Ha…oui. J'avais oublié. » approuva t-il, « Sinon, tu aimerais aller dans quelle maison ? »

-« Peu importe. Je ne compte pas rester ici bien longtemps. Et, je crois que tes amis t'attendent. » ajoutais-je froidement.

-« Bon, puisque tu veux te débarrasser de moi, je vais y aller. » reprit-il joyeusement, comme si ça lui plaisait de se faire rejeter de la sorte, « A tout à l'heure. »

Il partit aussi vite. Je me redressais. Je le vis partir en direction d'un groupe de trois jeunes garçons. Je connaissais l'un d'entre eux, et il n'était pas difficile d'en déduire le nom des deux autres. Le plus petit, et le plus rondouillet devait être Peter Pettigrow. Quant à l'autre, c'était Remus Lupin. Les maraudeurs au complet !

Dans un effort exceptionnel, je me levais. Je balançais mon sac sur mon épaule et me mis en route vers le château, en traînant les pieds. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Je voulais retourner chez moi.

Mais cette envie était contradictoire avec ce que je ressentais quand j'étais chez moi. Quand j'étais dans mon lit, et que je lisais les aventure d'Harry, j'aurais tout fais pour vivre ne serait-ce qu'une journée en leur compagnie. Mais tout avait été si soudain, si inattendu. Je ne voulais pas partir de cette façon. Mes frères avaient besoin de moi. Comme moi j'avais besoin d'eux. Le moment était mal choisi.

Cependant, maintenant que j'étais là, je ne pouvais faire demi-tour. Non parce que je n'en avais pas envie, mais pour le simple fait que j'ignorai comment repartir. J'étais bloquée ici. Et je devais faire avec. Je ne devais pas baisser les bras, mes frères ne l'auraient pas accepté. Même loin d'eux, je ne voulais pas les décevoir. Il fallait donc que je prenne mon mal en patience. Attendre. C'était la seule chose à faire.

Je gravis donc les escaliers qui menaient à l'intérieur du château. Le hall grouillait d'élèves. Tous se dirigeaient par petits groupes vers une salle dont je n'avais pas remarqué l'entrée lors de mon arrivée. J'approchais, quelque peu hésitante, et entrais dans la pièce.

La salle était immense. Il y avait quatre grandes tables, placées de façon parallèle les unes aux autres. Une autre se dressait dans le fond da la salle, perpendiculaire aux quatre autres. Des adultes y étaient assis, sûrement les professeurs.

Je levais les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de plafond. Ou plutôt, la plafond représentait le ciel. Je découvris le fameux plafond magique devant lequel Hermione s'était émerveillée lors de sa première année. Il était vraiment magnifique, et si réel.

Je me détachais de ce joli spectacle et me faufilais entre deux tables. Je vis certains regards se tourner sur mon passage mais je n'y prêtais guère attention. Je continuais mon chemin, ne sachant pas vraiment où aller.

Je regardais autour de moi, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Je vis Dumbledore se lever de table et me faire signe de venir. J'avançais donc. Je sentais le regard pesant des autres professeurs.

Dumbledore pris une cuillère et tapota sur le bord de son verre pour attirer le regard des élèves. Le silence se fit. J'étais là, devant la table des professeurs, à attendre la suite avec anxiété.

-« Je voudrais attirer votre attention quelques instants. » commença Dumbledore, « J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le venue d'une nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Je vous présente Miss DiMaggio… » ajouta t-il en me désignant de la main.

Heureusement que je n'étais pas cardiaque. Moi qui n'aimais pas me faire remarquer, j'étais servie. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Ils me détaillaient de la tête au pied. Je détestais cela. Je détestais le regard des autres. Il m'était comme…hostile…agressif. Je respirais lentement, essayant de calmer les battements de mon cœur, qui résonnaient dans mes tempes.

-« …Miss DiMaggio fais son entrée en sixième année. » reprit-il, « Je demande donc à sa future maison, mais aussi aux autres, de lui faire un accueil chaleureux… »

« Ils peuvent se le garder leur accueil chaleureux. » songeais-je amèrement.

-« …maintenant, je vais laisser place au choixpeau. »dit-il.

Il se rassit. Je vis à ma droite une femme s'approcher de moi, un tabouret dans une main, et un chapeau dans l'autre. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux foncés étaient attachés en un chignon bien serré. A première vu, elle paraissait sévère. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

Elle posa le tabouret près de moi et me fit signe de m'asseoir. Je pris place. Une fois assise, elle posa le fameux choixpeau sur ma tête. Silence. Puis, une voix résonna…dans ma tête !

« Hum, tu n'est pas d'ici. Mais tu possèdes des pouvoirs. Je vois beaucoup d'appréhension, d'inquiétude, d'incertitude. Tu as beaucoup de courage. Tu n'as peur de rien…sauf de la souffrance de tes proches. Tu es loyale et honnête avec toi-même. Mais tu ne crois pas à l'amitié. Tu es très personnelle. Tu montres aussi un grand respect pour le travail accompli et tu es très perfectionniste. Tu as une grande volonté de t'imposer. Tu veux faire tes preuves et montrer qui tu es. Ma tache se révèle difficile…Tu possèdes des qualités reconnues dans les quatre maisons…Tu as un courage sans faille, mais…la haine remplit ton cœur…et ta volonté de vengeance est très puissante. Mais…Je crois que…oui, ce serait mieux pour toi…Tu auras ta place là-bas…Tu iras à…Gryffondor !

En prononçant le dernier mot, la voix sortit de ma tête pour le crier haut et fort dans la salle. Une slave d'applaudissements retentit, me ramenant à la dure réalité des choses. McGonagall retira le choixpeau et me poussa gentiment dans le dos, signe que je devais rejoindre la table de ma nouvelle « _maison_ ».

Je me dirigeais donc vers la table qui comptais la plus de visages souriants. Moi, ça ne me faisait pas sourire. J'étais même au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Mais ce n'étais pas le moment de craquer. Je cherchais donc une place libre, ignorant les approches intempestives des autres élèves.

Arrivée, au bout de la table, je vis enfin quelques places libres. Je m'y dirigeais. Je m'assis sur le banc, à l'écart des autres. En un instant, de nombreux mets apparurent sur la table. Ma bonne humeur revint quelque peu à l'idée de faire un bon repas. J'avais horriblement faim. Le midi, je m'étais contenté d'un maigre sandwich, n'ayant pu aller à la cantine par manque de moyen.

Je me mis à déguster une bonne cuisse de poulet, suivi de rôti en sauce et d'autres plats aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Les plats finis, les desserts apparurent. Des corbeilles de fruits et des montagnes de pâtisseries recouvrirent la table. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, je vis de la mousse au chocolat, chose que je n'avais pas mangée depuis…depuis une éternité.

La fin du repas approcha. Les élèves commençaient peu à peu à quitter la salle. Je les imitais et me levais de table à mon tour. Je savais que je devais regagner la tour de Gryffondor. Tour dont j'ignorais l'emplacement.

-« Salut ! » s'exclama quelqu'un dans mon dos.

Je me retournais. Les maraudeurs étaient là, plantés devant moi. Mon regard se posa sur les deux garçons que je ne connaissais pas. Ou du moins, que je connaissais de nom.

-« Je te présente Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. » dit Sirius d'un ton jovial.

Je les détaillais un instant. Remus avait des cheveux châtain clair, coupés courts qui suivaient parfaitement avec ses yeux couleur miel. Il paraissait fatigué. Peter, quant à lui, avait les cheveux bruns rasés ainsi que des yeux marron. Il avait vraiment une tête de rongeur.

Tous deux me souriaient bêtement. Je les dédaignais du regard. Ils étaient vraiment collants. Je ne supportais pas qu'on me colle. A vrai dire, je ne supportais pas grand-chose. Et puis, j'avais envie d'être seule. Je ne voulais pas parler. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de le comprendre.

-« Ravie de vous avoir connu. » dis-je en affichant un sourire qui jurait atrocement avec le ton rauque de ma voix.

Je me retournais et m'apprêtais à partir lorsqu'une fille vint vers moi, me bloquant ainsi le passage. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux et de jolis yeux verts en amande. Je commençais à m'énerver. Pourquoi venaient-ils tous se coller à moi ?

-« Tu es vraiment insupportable Potter. Tu commence déjà à agresser la nouvelle. » dit-elle sèchement en direction du concerné.

Je vis James ouvrir la bouche. Il allait sûrement répliquer quelque chose, mais la jeune fille l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Salut. Je suis Lily Evans, préfète à Gryffondor. » dit-elle plus calmement en me tendant la main.

Je me reculais d'un pas. Je regardais sa main, comme si c'était la peste. Je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne serrais pas la main aux gens que je ne connaissais pas. En fait, je ne serrais la main de personne, peut être par manque de confiance envers eux. C'était logique…quand on était à Suncity ! Je fis donc un effort.

-« Sam DiMaggio. » lui répondis-je sans lui serrer la main pour autant.

Je vis son sourire faiblir, et elle mit ses mains dans ses poches. Elle avait l'air surprise de ma réaction. Cela m'était complètement égal.

-« Enchantée de te connaître, Sam. » déclara t-elle sans l'être vraiment, « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de te montrer le dortoir. On y va ? »

-« Oui. » répondis-je simplement, en essayant d'être un peu plus agréable.

Je la suivis donc. Elle sortit de la salle et m'entraîna une nouvelle fois dans les escaliers mouvants. Par chance, aucun escalier ne bougea pendant que nous montâmes jusqu'au sixième étage. Puis, nous longeâmes un couloir, puis un autre, et nous arrivâmes devant le tableau qui représentait une grosse dame, vêtue d'une affreuse robe rouge à frous-frous.

-« Le mot de passe ? » demanda la femme du tableau.

J'avais l'impression d'être en plein délire. Les tableaux parlaient !

« Tu es dans un monde magique, c'est normal. » me dis-je mentalement.

-« C'est _Vita Flagitiosa_. » répondit Lily, « garde-le en tête, tu en auras besoin pour rentrer. » ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Le tableau s'ouvrit et laissa place à une petite arcade en pierre. Je suivis la jeune fille à l'intérieur, passant prudemment l'entrée, peut être par peur qu'elle s'écroule sur moi. Après tout, je ne connaissais pas ses lieux. Tout pouvait arriver !

J'arrivais dans une grande pièce circulaire aux couleurs rouge et or. Il y avait de nombreux canapés, tables et fauteuils, ainsi qu'une grande cheminée où crépitait un bon feu de bois.

-« Là, c'est la salle commune. » me dit la préfète, « Tu peux travailler ici, ou bien à la bibliothèque, que je te montrerai demain. »

Je m'arrêtais quelques instants. Je voulais m'habituer à ce lieu aux couleurs si vives. Ca changeait tellement du gris de Suncity !

-« Viens, je vais te montrer le dortoir. » continua Evans.

Je la suivis dans un petit escalier qui, heureusement, n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir bouger. Il y avait encore deux petits escaliers de part et d'autre du grand escalier. Tous deux menaient à des portes.

-« A droite, c'est le dortoir des garçons. » m'informa Lily, « et à gauche, c'est celui des filles. »

« Comme si je ne l'aurai pas deviné. » songeais-je amèrement.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur un petit couloir où se trouvaient deux nouvelles portes, ainsi que sur…un escalier. Circulaire cette fois.

-« Là, c'est le dortoir des filles de septième année. » dit-elle en désignant la première porte qui se trouvait sur notre passage, « le notre est… »

« Pitié, pas d'escalier. » implorais-je en moi-même.

-« …au bout du couloir. » finit-elle

J'eus un soupir de soulagement qui passa inaperçu. Nous traversâmes le couloir et arrivâmes devant la seconde porte. La préfète l'ouvrit et me fit signe de passer en première.

C'était une pièce circulaire. Le mur de pierre était recouvert à quelques endroits par des tapisseries aux couleurs de Gryffondor, représentant un lion qui se tenait sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il y avait cinq lits à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient de velours rouge. A droite de chaque lit se trouvait une table de nuit, et à gauche se dressait une armoire en bois de deux portes dont une couverte d'une glace.

La pièce ne comportait que deux fenêtres. En dessous de l'une d'elle se trouvait une sorte de petit buffet sur lequel étaient posées cinq verres ainsi qu'un pichet en verre remplit d'eau. Une autre porte se dessinait dans un coin de la pièce. C'était sûrement la salle de bain.

-« Voici ton lit. » me dit Evans en désignant le lit le plus proche de la porte du dortoir.

Je m'approchais du lit en question. Il était grand. Deux personnes assez minces pouvaient facilement y dormir. Je jetais mon sac sur le lit.

-« Alors, tu viens de où, Sam ? » reprit la préfète.

Cette question me fit sourire intérieurement. Non pas que j'étais fière de lui dire où j'habitais. Qui pourrait se vanter de vivre à Suncity ? Mais, j'étais sûr que ma réponse lui ferait de l'effet. Enfin, ma réponse un peu modifiée…Je me tournais donc vers elle, impassible.

-« De l'enfer. » répondis-je sans la moindre trace d'humour, « Bonne nuit. »

Je me détournais d'elle. Elle paraissait surprise, même choquée. Cela m'importait peu. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, prenant soin de bien fermé les rideaux…


	4. il faut bien un début à tout

Chapitre 4

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre. J'ouvris les yeux. Une lueur rougeâtre m'éblouit, m'obligeant à les refermer aussi vite. Je me tournais de l'autre coté et me frottait les yeux. Doucement, je les ouvris de nouveau, essayant de m'habituer à cette luminosité pour le moins aveuglante.

Je ne vis que du rouge. Un long rideau rouge barrait mon champ de vision. Je me redressais et ouvrit le rideau brusquement. J'étais dans une pièce circulaire où se trouvaient quatre autres lits. J'étais donc bien à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers ma montre et vis qu'il était 9h35. Je me souvins avoir rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Il fallait que je me lève.

Dans un effort surhumain, je mis pied à terre. Les autres lits, dont les rideaux étaient ouverts, étaient vides. Cela me soulagea. Je n'avais pas à affronter les regards des autres filles ni à stopper leur élan de sociabilité dont les élèves faisaient preuve depuis hier soir.

Je pris l'élastique qui entourait mon poignet et je remontais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche dont s'échappaient quelques mèches. Puis, je me rendis dans la salle de bain.

J'arrivais, dans une pièce de taille moyenne, couverte de petits carrelages bleus et blancs. Trois lavabos étaient alignés contre un mur, en dessous d'une glace qui mesurait plus de deux mètres de largeur. De l'autre coté de la pièce se dressaient trois cabines de douche, séparées par des parois de carrelage blanc, et fermées par des portes en bois blanc.

Faute de pouvoir prendre une douche, je me passais de l'eau froide sur le visage, histoire d'avoir les idées bien claires. Après tout, peut-être que j'allais me réveiller ? Peut-être que je me rendrais compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination sortant tout droit de mon esprit complexe ?

En vain. Il fallait que je me résigne, un jour ou l'autre, à admettre que tout était bien réel. Cela s'imposait à moi comme une fatalité à accepter. Et quelle fatalité ! Devoir vivre dans un monde inconnu sans être consentante. Eloigné de tout repère, qui plus est. Cela faisait trop d'un coup. Mais, avais-je vraiment le choix ? La réponse était évidente…

Je regagnais le dortoir et je pris mon sac avant de quitter la pièce. Je descendis les escaliers et je me retrouvais dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. Tout était calme. Je traversais la pièce, enjambant les livres, rouleaux de parchemin et plumes qui jonchaient la moquette rouge sang.

Arrivée devant, ou plutôt derrière le tableau, j'appuyais doucement dessus. Il pivota, libérant ainsi le passage. Je passais l'arcade et m'engageais dans un long couloir. Je devais me rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore et tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il se trouvait au quatrième étage dont l'entrée était protégée par une statue de très mauvais goût.

Après avoir longé le couloir, je m'engageais donc dans ces horribles escaliers. Je commençais à regretter amèrement les ascenseurs de mon immeuble qui tombaient en panne tous les deux jours. Ascenseurs dans lesquels je m'étais retrouvée coincée une bonne vingtaine de fois qui plus est.

Après cinq minutes de descente laborieuse dans les escaliers fous, j'arrivais enfin sur le pallier du quatrième étage. Je longeais le couloir, cherchant des yeux parmi les gargouilles celle qui s'ouvrait sur le bureau du directeur. Elles se ressemblaient toutes.

Je traversais le couloir entièrement, puis le retraversais, jurant intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à cette stupide gargouille. Puis, un bruit sourd résonna dans le couloir. Je sursautais. Je tournais la tête dans tous les sens, essayant vainement d'apercevoir ce qui menaçait de s'écrouler sur ma tête.

Je vis une statue bouger. Elle glissa sur le coté, dévoilant les premières marches d'un escalier. Puis, le directeur apparut. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, m'observant derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

-« Nous vous attendions, Miss DiMaggio. » dit-il d'un ton serein.

-« Je serai arrivée plus tôt si je ne m'étais pas perdue. » répliquais-je sèchement.

-« Et bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, nous pouvons rejoindre mon bureau. » répondit-il sur le même ton calme, avec une petite pointe d'amusement dans la voix cependant.

Je le suivis donc dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans son bureau, Je vis un vieil homme, assis dans un fauteuil. Il avait de grands yeux clairs, semblables à ceux d'une chouette. Son crâne était parsemé de petites touffes de cheveux gris.

Lorsqu'il nous vit, il se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de moi. Je sursautais.

-« Miss DiMaggio, je présume. » dit-il lentement en se penchant vers moi.

Je le regardais, méfiante, et fis un pas en arrière. Je le vis mettre sa main dans sa poche et en sortir un petit mètre ruban.

-« Etes-vous droitière ou gauchère, Miss ? » me demanda t-il.

-« Droitière. » répondis-je

-« Bien, tendez le bras droit, que je prenne vos mesures. »

Je mis quelques instants à réagir, puis, je tendis le bras, sans m'approcher de lui pour autant. Il déroula son mètre ruban qui n'était même pas gradué et commença à prendre quelques mesures, de l'épaule au bout des doigts, du poignet jusqu'au coude, et de nombreuses autres dans ce genre.

-« Voyons voir. » dit-il en s'approchant d'une malle de taille honorable.

Il commença à en sortir des boîtes en carton plutôt étroites mais très longues qu'il posa sur le bureau. Je le regardais faire, sans un mot, me demandant ce qui allait encore m'arriver.

-« Ha, voilà ! » s'exclama t-il, me faisant sursauter de nouveau.

Il ouvrit une boîte et en sortit une baguette. Il me la tendit.

-« Bois d'if et plume de phoenix, 20,5 centimètres. Très souple. » dit-il

Je pris la baguette. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement ridicule avec ce bout de bois dans la main. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, me demandant ce qu'il attendait de moi. Pour simple réponse, il me regarda avec insistance. Puis…

-« Non. » s'exclama t-il en m'arrachant la baguette des mains.

Il retourna près de sa malle, cherchant après quelque chose. Il en sortit encore une bonne dizaine de boîtes, faisant disparaître peu à peu la surface du bureau.

-« Celle-ci devrait vous convenir. » déclara t-il en m'en tendant une nouvelle, « Bois de chêne et ventricule de cœur de dragon. 22,5 centimètres. Parfaite pour les sortilèges. »

Je la pris donc. Toujours rien. Je commençais sérieusement à douter que j'avais réellement un pouvoir quelconque. Ollivander m'arracha de mes pensées en me reprenant brutalement la baguette des mains.

Il recommença à fouiller dans son coffre. Je soupirais. Tout cela devenait complètement ridicule. A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Je n'étais qu'une simple moldue, comme ils disaient. Pas une sorcière.

-« Tenez. » dit-il en me présentant une nouvelle baguette, « Bois de houx et poil de licorne. 25,7 centimètres. »

Je la pris. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour leur dire d'arrêter tout ce cinéma lorsqu'une drôle d'impression m'envahit la main. Une sensation de chaleur…Je fis une petit geste sec en direction du mur et des étincelles rouges et or jaillirent de l'extrémité de la baguette.

-« Très bien. » déclara le vieil homme.

Il prit la baguette qu'il plaça dans une boîte et me la rendit. Puis, il revint vers sa malle et se mit à ranger les petites boîtes éparpillées sur le bureau.

-« Mr Ollivander, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de vous déplacer jusqu'à Poudlard. » dit Dumbledore en s'avançant vers le vieillard.

-« Mais ce fut un plaisir de vous rendre service. » répondit-il en serrant la main que lui tendait le directeur, « Bon, je ne vais pas faire patienter mon cocher plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée Albus. Toutes mes salutations Miss. » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je le saluais d'un signe de tête. Il prit sa malle par la poignée et quitta le bureau. Je me retournais vers le directeur. Il avait reprit place derrière son bureau et me fixait de ses yeux pétillants. Je le regardais…incapable de faire le moindre geste…incapable de dire le moindre mot.

Je me sentais complètement perdue. Les évènements s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse…Pas le temps de s'habituer, ni même d'accepter…Ca s'enchaînait…encore et encore. Qu'est ce que le destin pouvait bien me réservait ?

-« Vous pouvez vous asseoir. » déclara le directeur en désignant le fauteuil face à son bureau.

Dans un geste lent, mes pieds se décollèrent de la moquette bleue nuit. Je me dirigeais vers le siège et y prit place. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un paquet…de bonbons !

-« Désirez-vous un bonbon au citron Miss ? » me demanda t-il en me tendant le paquet.

-« Non…avez-vous trouvé le moyen de me ramener chez moi ? » dis-je, exprimant ainsi la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

Il soupira. J'attendais.

-« Miss DiMaggio, votre cas me paraît complexe. Même avec l'étendue de mes connaissances sur l'ancienne magie, je n'arrive à définir la façon dont vous êtes arrivée ici. » m'expliqua t-il, « Je ne pense pas que votre présence dans notre monde soit le fruit du hasard. Vous devez avoir un dessein particulier. Pour le moment, je ne peux me contenter que de formuler des hypothèses, mais je suis sûr de pouvoir vous apporter une réponse rapidement…Il me faut du temps. »

-« Attendre ! De toute façon, que pourrais-je faire d'autre. Je suis prisonnière ici. » répliquais-je froidement en croisant les bras.

-« Ne prenez pas votre arrivée ici comme une fatalité. C'est peut-être une chance…une chance de changer quelques chose…ici ou en vous. » dit-il calmement.

-« Non, c'est une fatalité ! » m'exclamais-je en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

Le meuble vibra sous le coup mais cela n'affecta en aucun cas la bonne humeur et la sérénité de Dumbledore. Il se contentait de me regarder, sans exprimer la moindre émotion.

-« On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. » repris-je sur le même ton glacial, « On m'a mise au pied du mur. Il, quelque soit la chose ou la personne qui m'a envoyé dans ce lieu, n'avait pas le droit de m'arracher à ma vie. »

-« Je ne cautionne en aucun cas ce qui s'est passé. Je comprends ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver coincé dans un monde inconnu. Mais prenez votre mal en patience Miss. »

Je ne répondis pas. Il ne pouvait pas me comprendre. Il n'était pas à ma place. Je soupirais. Ma jambe se mit à trembler, signe de stress intense chez moi. J'étais partagée entre la colère et l'angoisse. Colère car il restait passif face à ma situation, et angoisse car je commençais à douter de revoir un jour ma famille.

-« Pour continuer, » reprit-il, « je dois vous avertir que Le professeur McGonagall, qui est… »

-« Je sais qui elle est. » le coupais-je, « allez droit au but. »

-« Bien. » dit-il, « je vous disais donc que le professeur McGonagall a prit sur sa matinée de libre pour aller vous chercher les affaires dont vous aurez besoin pour suivre vos cours ainsi que des vêtements et autres. Et… »

Il s'interrompit et jeta un coup d'œil sur une pendule accrochée au mur entre les nombreux tableaux. Elle annonçait 10h42.

-« …je crois même qu'elle doit être déjà rentrée. » termina t-il.

-« Je vais donc vraiment suivre les cours de magie ? » m'étonnais-je.

-« Bien sûr. » répondit-il comme si cela paraissait évident, « et, en parlant de cela, je crois qu'il serait nécessaire que quelqu'un vous aide pour vos cours ainsi que pour vous enseigner quelques bases. Vous pourriez demander de l'aide à Mr Potter, Mr Black ou Mr Lupin. Ce sont les trois meilleurs élèves de l'école. Sans oublier Miss Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor. »

-« Et je suis sensée apprendre quoi ? » demandais-je.

-« Et bien…tout ce qui est indispensable et qui a été vu les cinq année précédentes. Je préviendrai Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire de notre établissement, pour que vous pussiez avoir accès à tous les manuels. Une classe sera aussi mise à votre disposition pour vos entraînements… »

-« Entraînements de quoi ? » m'exclamais-je en lui coupant la parole.

-« J'allais y venir. » répondit-il, « Je ne sais pas, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment cela se passe dans le futur dont parlent vos livres, mais ici, vous devez savoir qu'un mage noir… »

-« Voldemort. » intervenais-je.

-« A l'évidence, vous devez en avoir entendu parler. » constata t-il, « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'aimerai que vous appreniez vite quelques sortilèges de défense. Avec les temps sombres qui arrivent, j'ai bien peur que plus personne ne soit à l'abri. »

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je m'étonnais moi-même. D'habitude, j'avais réponse à tout. On me reprochait même d'être blessante dans mes répliques. D'après les gens, j'étais le cynisme incarné…Ils devaient sûrement avoir raison. Et ça m'amusait.

Soyons un peu réaliste ! Je ne cherchais pas à plaire aux gens. Ce que les autres faisaient, disaient, ou pensait…ça m'était complètement égal. A quoi bon se soucier des autres quand les autres ne se soucient guère de vous ? Je pouvais paraître égocentrique…mais me ferais-je un sang d'encre pour mes frères si je l'étais vraiment ?

Il ne fallait pas oublier que, d'où je venais, il valait mieux être égocentrique. Etre gentil avec quelqu'un n'apportait rien, mis à part de mauvais coups dans le dos ! Je crois que les trahisons étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus répandu là-bas. Les gens ne s'en offusquaient même plus.

Ici, je ne savais pas comment ça se passait. L'époque des maraudeurs n'avait été que brièvement évoquée dans les livres. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise. Il fallait donc que je le découvre par moi-même…Ce qui insinuait que je devais faire connaissance avec des élèves. Cette perspective ne m'enchantait guère, mais il fallait que je fasse des efforts. Vivre comme un ermite ne me tentait point !

-« J'ai encore une chose à vous dire. » reprit le directeur, me sortant pensées, « d'ici quelques semaines, les sorties à Pré au lard vont commencer. Aussi, comme je suis dans l'incapacité de demander l'accord de vos tuteurs, je vous autorise personnellement à vous rendre au village à condition que vous soyez accompagnée. »

-« Je ne suis plus une gamine. » protestais-je, « je peux me promener toutes seule, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. »

-« Je le sais bien, Miss DiMaggio. Je ne doute guère de vos compétence pour rentrer jusqu'au château, mais, au village, vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une attaque de mangemorts ou autres. Vous ne connaissait pas la magie et je serais plus rassuré de vous savoir en compagnie de quelqu'un de compétent. Je ne vous oblige pas à ce que ce soit un professeur. » ajouta t-il alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour riposter, « mais au moins un ou deux élèves. »

-« Ouai, on verra bien si d'ici là, j'arrive à me faire supporter par quelques élèves. » répliquais-je, « même si ça relève du miracle. » grognais-je entre mes dents plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Je dus parler un peu trop fort. Le directeur sourit à cette remarque.

-« Bien. Puisqu'il est samedi, vous reprendrez les cours à partir de lundi. Je vous invite à aller voir votre directrice de maison pour choisir vos options. » déclara t-il, « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à en demander auprès des préfets de votre maison. Mais sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte si vous avez besoin de parler. »

-« Je ne suis pas une grande bavarde. » répondis-je sèchement.

-« Je crois l'avoir remarquer. » dit-il avec amusement, « bon, je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Bonne journée Miss DiMaggio. »

-« Au revoir. » répondis-je en me levant.

Je tournais les talons et quittais la pièce aussi vite. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : prendre la douche chaude la plus longue de toute mon existence. Je repris donc le chemin de la tour, en marchant le plus vite possible.

Seulement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Dumbledore m'avait dis que McGonagall s'était chargée de me trouver des vêtements. J'appréhendais de voir le genre de fringues qu'elle avait pris. Je n'avais aucune envie de ressembler au stéréotype grand format de la poupée plastique dont toutes les gamines raffolent. Intérieurement, je me mis à prier.

J'arrivais enfin devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

-« Le mot de passe ? » me demanda t-elle.

Un autre problème vint s'imposer à moi comme une évidence très frustrante : je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe. Je soupirais. On m'a parfois dis que la politesse était payante. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

-« Heu…je suis désolée mais, je l'ai oublié. » dis-je posément.

-« Pas de mot de passe, pas d'entrée. » répliqua t-elle en me snobant du regard.

-« Mais, je suis nouvelle. » tentais-je en essayant de paraître à peu prés aimable.

-« Pas de mot de passe, pas d'entrée. » répéta t-elle obstinément.

Règle numéro un : ne pas perdre son calme face à l'ennemi. Savoir maîtriser ses émotions.

-« Femme sans cervelle. » grognais-je.

Pour cette fois, c'était raté. Je m'étais rapidement emportée. Il faut dire que le stress ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Face à ce problème, je n'avais qu'une seule solution : attendre que quelqu'un entre ou que quelqu'un sorte. Je pouvais aussi bien aller le demander au professeur McGonagall. Seulement, j'ignorais où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Et il était hors de question que j'aille revoir le directeur. Je préférais attendre.

Je m'assis par terre. J'ouvris mon sac à dos et me mis à fouiller dedans à la recherche de…En fait, je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais. Simple réflexe pour tuer le temps ! Je sortis mon bloc de papier. Je commençais à le feuilleter.

Il y avait mes cours de littérature qui portaient sur une œuvre de Shakespeare, Roméo et Juliette. Le roman à l'eau de rose en puissance, quoi qu'un peu plus triste que les histoires d'amour ordinaires. De toute façon, ce n'était pas ma tasse de thé.

J'avais aussi quelques cours de Français et d'Espagnol, les langues que j'avais choisi d'étudier. J'avais un peu de mal avec l'Espagnol, surtout pour la prononciation. Mais bon, j'y travaillais et cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des résultats corrects.

Je tournais les pages. Plusieurs feuilles volantes s'échappèrent et glissèrent jusqu'au milieu de l'escalier. Je me levais et allais les récupérer. Lorsque je vis de quoi il s'agissait, je souris. C'étaient des dessins des personnages d'Harry Potter.

J'avais en effet un petit don pour le dessin ; Craig et Kurt ayant hérité d'un don pour la musique. Sur une feuille, j'avais dessiné Harry et ses deux amis au bord du lac. Le lac et le parc n'étaient pas vraiment comme je les imaginais…

Un second dessin représentait le trio de professeurs : Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Comme pour le premier dessin, il ne ressemblait pas trop a ce que je pensais. Une dernière feuille illustrait les maraudeurs sous leur forme animale, un soir de pleine lune, prés du saule cogneur.

Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler davantage mes gribouillages que des pas retentirent dans les escaliers. Je fourrais précipitamment les feuilles dans mon sac que je refermais et je me levais.

Un petit garçon de onze ou douze ans arrivait. Il portait l'écusson des Gryffondors. J'allais enfin pouvoir prendre une douche. Le petit blond s'avança vers le tableau en jetant quelques regards anxieux vers moi.

-« Hé, le mioche, tu connais le mot de passe ? » demandais-je en m'approchant de lui.

Celui-ci sursauta. Il se tourna vers moi, l'air méfiant. Faisais-je si peur que ça ?

-« Pourquoi veux-tu le mot de passe ? » me demanda t-il de sa petite voix.

-« Pour pouvoir rentrer et aller prendre une douche. » m'exclamais-je.

-« Tu n'es pas à Gryffondor, je n'ai pas le droit de te le donner. » répliqua t-il en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

-« Je suis à Gryffondor, tête de lard. » répondis-je plus qu'agacée par son manque de logique, « Je suis la nouvelle, ça ne te dit rien ? »

-« D'accord, c'est _Vita Flagitiosa_. » dit-il, légèrement apeuré du haussement de ton.

Il y eut un déclic et le tableau s'ouvrit. Le petit entra et je le suivis. A notre entrée, quelques têtes émergèrent des canapés de velours rouge. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'arrêter pour les regarder. L'idée de prendre une bonne douche devenait plus qu'obsédante et je me ruais vers mon dortoir.

Il n'y avait personne, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas. Je m'approchais de mon lit. Des paquets en tous genres recouvraient presque la totalité de la surface de mon lit.

« La douche attendra encore un peu. » songeais-je en attrapant un des nombreux paquets.

Je déchirais le papier kraft qui entourait quelque chose de rond. Je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un chaudron, comprenant aussi une boîte remplie de divers ingrédients répertoriés sur l'étiquette de l'emballage. Je le mis sur le coté pour m'attaquer aux autres paquets.

Les suivant contenaient tous les manuels dont avaient besoin les élèves de sixième année. Sortilège, botanique, potion et j'en passe…tout cela ne me paraissait pas très intéressant ! Puis vint le tour des rouleaux de parchemin vierges, des plumes et encriers. Non seulement je devais apprendre la principal de ce qui avait été vu pendant cinq années de cours, mais en plus je devais d'abord apprendre à écrire avec une plume. Moi qui ne jurai que par les stylos à bille, c'était prometteur !

Dans le paquet suivant, je découvris enfin les premiers vêtements. Quel fut le choc lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un tablier vert gazon et d'une paire de gant en une sorte de cuir marron. Peut-être imaginaient-ils que j'allais faire la cuisine ? Réflexion faites, après avoir vu l'étiquette des gants indiquant qu'il s'agissait de la peau de dragon, je compris que cette tenue devait être nécessaire pour les cours de botanique. Heureusement que j'avais lu les livres !

La suite devint plus intéressante. Je découvris avec bonheur…et soulagement, que les vêtements choisis étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. Des jeans, des t-shirts unis de différentes couleurs, des chemisiers et des pulls « normaux »…des shorts ? Je trouvais qu'il faisait un peu froid pour mettre des shorts ! Nous n'étions qu'en octobre.

Il y avait aussi de nombreuses paires de chaussettes, ainsi que des ensembles de lingerie, soit en coton, soit en dentelle. De la dentelle ! Cela m'étonna, sachant que celle qui les avait achetés était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait l'air coincée et puritaine. Après tout, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences !

L'avant denier paquet renfermait deux paires de chaussures : une paire de bottes noires et une paire de baskets blanches. Dans le dernier paquet, je trouvais tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mon hygiène. Elle avait même pensée à la brosse à dents !

Je pris tous les vêtements et entrepris de les ranger dans l'armoire. Quand à mes affaires de classe, je les mis au pied de mon lit, ne sachant pas où je pouvais les ranger. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à ranger…ou plutôt, à cacher. Je me doutais que les armes ne devaient pas être autorisées dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Je n'avais pas envie que l'on me la prenne. Il fallait donc que je la mette en lieu sûr.

Je m'accroupis prés de mon armoire. Peut-être pouvais-je la cacher en dessous ? Je m'abaissais et cherchais de la main un endroit approprié. En me penchant vers l'avant, je sentis une lame de plancher bouger sous mon genou. Je me reculais. La lame de plancher n'avait pas l'air de tenir.

J'attrapais mon sac qui gisait sur mon lit mon sac et en sortit ma trousse. Je pris mes ciseaux que je glissais dans la fente qui séparait les deux lames de plancher. Je m'en servis comme d'un levier. La planche s'arracha du sol. Il y avait un trou, séparé par une poutre de bois. C'était bien assez grand !

Peut-être par précaution, je sortis l'arme de mon sac et l'enroulais dans le papier kraft qui avait servi pour l'emballage de mes affaires. Puis, je la glissais dans le trou et replaçais aussi vite la lame de plancher branlante. Rien ne pouvait être perçu.

Je me relevais et prit de nouveaux vêtements. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la salle de bain avec l'agréable pensée que j'allais enfin pouvoir prendre une douche…


	5. Poudlard: fan club

Voilà un nouveau chapitre après une longue absence. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas d'inspiration vu que j'en suis déjà au 16ème chapitre mais comme je n'ai pas l'impression que la fiction est lue/ appréciée, je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour publier.

Alors, laissez un petit commentaire, ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir...

**Chapitre 5: Poudlard, fan club atittré des maraudeurs...**

Une heure après, je sortais enfin de la douche. Ca faisait du bien de prendre son temps ! Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas cinq personnes qui attendaient derrière la porte ! Après m'être essuyée rapidement, j'enfilais les vêtements que j'avais pris. Sous-vêtements noirs, t-shirt blanc, et un jean un peu délavé…tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

Cependant, le jean était un peu trop grand pour moi. Mais bon, ce n'était pas un problème. Je préférais trop grand que trop petit…je n'avais pas envie de ressembler à un boudin ficelé dans des vêtements trop justes ! Une autre chose me dérangeait. Je trouvais que le jean en question n'était pas assez troué à mon goût.

J'étais en effet une fanatique des vêtements troués. Mes frères avaient déteint sur moi. Je quittais donc la salle de bain et partis à la recherche de ma paire de ciseaux. Je les trouvais sur mon lit, là où je les avais laissés.

Je pris un malin plaisir à m'acharner sur mon pantalon. Les bords étaient tailladés, il y avait des trous au niveau des mes genoux et en dessous de mes fesses. J'étais satisfaite de mon travail. Au moins quelque chose qui ne me dépaysait pas. J'étais tout le temps habillée comme ça…

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était plus de midi, et donc l'heure de manger. J'enfilais mes vieilles baskets noires et quitta le dortoir. La salle commune n'était peuplée que de trois ou quatre élèves, avachis dans les canapés, qui bavardaient tranquillement. Je passais devant eux sans m'attarder et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

Je trouvais facilement mon chemin dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs et d'escaliers. Il suffisait de descendre, descendre, et encore descendre…et cela six étages de suite. Sans oublier de faire attention à ne pas être malmené par les escaliers sadiques qui semblaient avoir pour but de perdre quiconque s'aventurait dans le château.

J'arrivais enfin dans la grande salle. Des rires, des exclamations, des grognements fusaient dans la pièce depuis les cinq grandes tables. Je repérais des yeux la tables réservée aux Gryffondors. Il ne restait que très peu de places libres. Une prés d'une petite brune qui devait avoir une douzaine d'années…une entre Evans et ce qui devait être son amie…et une…à coté des maraudeurs !

Je soupirais. Il fallait que je fasse un choix. Je bannis rapidement la place à coté de la Miss perfection ainsi que celle prés des Don Juan de service. Je préférais largement la compagnie de cette inconnue qui, je l'espérais, ne m'harcèlerait pas de questions pendant tout le repas.

Résignée, j'avançais donc vers cette place lorsque quelqu'un me bouscula. Je m'arrêtais, sentant déjà la colère en moi.

-« Excuse-moi. » me dit un jeune garçon en passant devant moi.

Je lui lançais un regard noir et, tout en le suivant des yeux, je m'aperçus qu'il se dirigeait vers ce qui fut, pendant un bref instant, ma future place. Il ne restait que deux possibilités à présent : s'asseoir à coté d'Evans et supporter les gloussements incessants de ses copines ou s'incruster au milieu de Potter et compagnie et devoir stopper leur élan de gentillesse toutes les deux secondes.

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ni l'un ni l'autre. Cependant, mon estomac criant famine eut le dessus sur ma mauvaise humeur. Après mûre réflexion, je me résignais à rejoindre le groupe de dindes aux hormones en ébullition. J'avançais donc vers la préfète et m'assis à ses cotés.

-« Salut, Sam. » dit-elle avec un sourire, « tu vas bien ? »

-« Ca pourrait aller mieux. » grognais-je en remplissant mon assiette de tous les plats que j'avais à portée de main.

-« Ok. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas présenté les filles du dortoir. » dit-elle sûrement pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Je le vais les yeux vers elle.

-« Voilà Morgane Spencer… » reprit Evans en me désignant une petite brune coupée court aux yeux verts.

La fille me fit un petit signe de tête en guise de salut auquel je ne pris pas la peine de répondre.

-« …Cylia Lakewood… » continua t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut une blonde aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleus qui me sourit.

-« …et Kate Fox. » termina la préfète.

Une fille plutôt rondouillette, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus murmura un faible bonjour. Je reportais mon regard sur mon assiette et continuais à manger.

-« Alors, tu arrive à prendre quelques repères ? » me demanda Evans.

-« Où est le bureau de McGonagall ? » demandais-je à mon tour, dérivant du sujet initial.

-« Heu…si tu veux, je peux t'y amener après le repas. » répondit-elle.

-« Dis moi simplement où il est, je trouverais toute seule. » répliquais-je sans même lui adresser un regard.

-« C'est au second étage, à droite, au bout du couloir. » expliqua t-elle.

Je ne la remerciais pas. Je venais déjà de lui adresser la parole. Il ne fallait pas trop m'en demander d'un seul coup. Je continuais à déguster le succulent poulet rôti qui était au menu ce midi. Evans se détourna de moi et reprit la conversation avec ses amies.

-« Alors Cylia, ça avance avec Sirius ? » demanda la dénommée Morgane.

-« Oui, un peu. » répondit Cylia avec un gloussement, « hier soir, on a bien parlé. Et il m'a même embrassé sur la joue pour me dire bonne nuit. »

-« Ho, on dirait que tu ne le laisses pas indiffèrent. » s'exclama Morgane.

Intérieurement, je soupirais. Voilà que j'étais tombée sur des groupies des maraudeurs. Encore des filles qui ne devait avoir qu'un seul sujet de conversation : les garçons. Une raison pour laquelle je ne parlais presque pas aux filles à Suncity. Bien sûr, leur discussion était plus crue que celle des filles de Poudlard, du genre : « Devine avec qui j'ai couché hier soir ! ». Mais le thème principal était le même : les mecs, les mecs et les mecs !

Autant dire que je préférais largement la compagnie de garçons dont les sujets étaient plus variés comme voitures, bagarres, musique, bagarres, films, bagarres…Evidemment, la violence revenait souvent, mais c'était la devise de la cité.

J'entrepris donc d'avaler le contenu de mon assiette le plus vite possible pour éviter d'avoir à écouter ces niaiseries plus longtemps. Mais les gloussseuses professionnelles semblaient trop plongées dans leur conversation pour s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'un quart de seconde. Je me demandais quand avaient-elles le temps de respirer… Seule Evans ne paraissait pas emballée par la discussion. Logique, non ?

-« …et il t'a déjà invité ? » demanda Kate.

-« Non, mais je crois qu'il va bientôt le faire. » répondit fièrement Cylia, « Et toi, tu l'as demandé à Peter ? »

-« Oh non. » s'exclama Kate en virant au rouge écarlate, « Je n'oserai jamais. »

-« Tu exagère. » s'indigna Morgane, « il ne va pas te manger. »

-« Tu peux parler toi, avec ton Remus. » répliqua Cylia, « tu n'arrives même plus à aligner deux mots en sa présence. »

-« Mais il si beau, si craquant…et il a de si beaux yeux…il me trouble. » dit Morgane, plongée dans ses rêveries.

C'est était trop pour moi. Niveau conversation à l'eau de rose, on ne faisait pas mieux. J'en venais presque à regretter les bimbos de ma classe. Je me levais de table, abandonnant mon assiette complètement vide, et quittais aussi vite la table. Je me serais volontiers mise à courir pour échapper à ça s'il n'y avait pas eu tant de monde dans la salle. Mais il valait mieux ne pas se faire remarquer.

Je rejoignis donc le couloir du second étage. Encore un couloir sombre dont les murs étaient recouverts de nombreux tableaux animés. Je le longeais. Les portes défilaient, mais celle du bureau de McGonagall se trouvait au bout.

Arrivée à destination, je m'arrêtais devant une lourde porte en bois clair qui avait une poignée en cuivre. Un griffon, qui ressemblait à celui de l'emblème des Gryffondors, avait été sculpté sur la superficie du panneau. Je frappais.

La voix froide et aigue du professeur McGonagall s'éleva dans la pièce pour me permettre d'entrer. J'entrais donc.

Je me retrouvais dans une salle de classe. Il y avait quatre rangées de tables parfaitement alignées. Dans le fond de la classe, un bureau des plus imposants se dressait, surélevé d'une estrade, dominant ainsi la classe. Trois grandes fenêtres en forme d'arcade laissaient pénétrer les rayons de soleil, illuminant la pièce, tel un jour d'été.

McGonagall était assise derrière son bureau, dans un grand fauteuil habillé d'un doux tissu bordeaux aux motifs dorés. Elle était penchée sur une pile de parchemin, tenant sa plume suspendue au dessus de l'un d'entre eux. Je m'approchais donc, traversant l'allée centrale qui séparait les rangées de tables en deux.

-« Bonjour Miss DiMaggio. » dit-elle aimablement lorsque je fus arrivée à la hauteur de son bureau.

Cette femme me paraissait impressionnante. Ce qui était très rares. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais été impressionnée par un professeur, enfin, plus depuis l'école maternelle… Mais elle…elle m'aspirait un certain respect. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, elle semblait moins sévère que ce que J.K.Rowling avait bien pu décrire.

-« Bonjour Mrs » répondis-je calmement, « Je… »

-« Vous voulez choisir vos options ? » me coupa t-elle.

J'opinais du chef. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un parchemin qui avait pour entête mon patronyme ainsi que mon prénom.

-« Puis-je avoir votre date de naissance Miss ? » me demanda t-elle en rajustant ses lunettes.

-« Je suis née le 14 février…1987. » répondis-je sans comprendre l'intérêt de cette question.

La directrice des Gryffondors releva la tête et haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Puis, elle reposa son regard sur le morceau de papier et nota l'information que je venais de lui donner.

-« Bien. » reprit-elle, « je dois vous avertir que, lors de leur cinquième année, les élèves passent un examen, les B.U.S.E… »

-« Je le sais. » intervenais-je pour ne pas perdre dix minutes d'explications inutiles.

-« Alors, vous devez aussi savoir que vous devez donc choisir les matières que vous suivrez cette année ! » s'exclama McGonagall.

-« Oui. »

Elle sortit un nouveau parchemin de son tiroir et me le tendit.

-« Comme nous ne pouvons nous baser sur vos résultats, vous allez donc pouvoir choisir librement vos matières. » m'expliqua t-elle, « Vous devez donc choisir six matières principales parmi les huit qui vous sont proposées, ainsi que vos options. Le nombre est libre. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil au parchemin. Elle me demandait de choisir ! Autant faire confiance au hasard ! Je me mis à lire les six premières matières qui étaient proposées.

-« Je vais prendre…Sortilège, Potion, Astronomie, Soin aux créatures magiques, Défense contre les forces du mal et Métamorphose. » récitais-je en suivant le parchemin.

-« Quelle options prendrez-vous ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Etudes des moldus, simplement. »

-« Je vous ferez parvenir votre emploi du temps lors du dîner de ce soir. » déclara t-elle, « Et…avant que vous partiez, je vais vous remettre vos uniformes… »

-« Uniformes ! » répétais-je avec surprise.

McGonagall ne répondit pas à ma question. Elle se leva et se dirigea dans une pièce adjacente. Elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, chargées d'une grosse boîte en carton qu'elle vint poser sur son bureau.

-« En tant qu'élève de Poudlard » continua t-elle, « Vous avez l'obligeance de porter un uniforme. Celui-ci se compose d'une jupe, d'un chemisier blanc, d'une cravate, de souliers noirs et de chaussettes blanches pour les filles. Vous avez aussi un chandail et une cape noire pour l'hiver ainsi qu'une écharpe aux couleurs de votre maison, en l'occurrence, rouge et jaune. »

Mon moral, qui était déjà à zéro, atteignit les moins quinze lorsque j'entendis le mot jupe. Une jupe ! Je détestais les jupes ! A croire qu'ils voulaient vraiment ma mort dans cette école. Néanmoins, je pris la boîte.

-« Je crois que tout est dis. » finit McGonagall, « Vous pouvez partir. »

Je la saluais d'un signe de tête et quitta cette classe, les bras chargés de mes nouveaux uniformes. Encore une des nombreuses contraintes de l'école que j'allais devoir supporter ! Cette pensée me fit soupirer.

Je retournais donc à la tour des Gryffondors. Quand j'arrivais, le dortoir était vide. Par contre, j'avais dû traverser une salle commune pleine à craquer. Je posais la boîte contenant mes uniformes sur le lit. Je comptais la ranger plus tard. Pour le moment, j'avais autre chose à faire : trouver les maraudeurs et leur demander des cours de rattrapage.

Encore quelque chose qui ne me plaisait guère : demander de l'aide à un tiers. D'habitude, c'était à moi que l'on venait demander de l'aide pour les cours. J'étais une des seules filles qui travaillaient dans ma classe…En fait, j'étais la seule fille qui travaillait ! J'allais devoir faire un gros effort !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et quittais le dortoir. La foule qui remplissait la salle commune n'avait pas perdu de sa densité. Je m'accoudais à la rambarde de l'escalier et scrutait la salle des yeux. Du haut de l'escalier, je pouvais voir quiconque se trouvait dans la pièce. Par conséquent, je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à repérer les quatre garçons.

Potter était assis aux cotés d'Evans, les yeux brillants et la bouche en cœur. La préfète paraissait exaspérée par sa présence. Elle lui fit signe de partir d'un geste de la main, sans même lui adresser un regard. Potter ne parut même pas découragé.

Black, quant à lui, était allongé dans un canapé, la chemise entrouverte. Son fan club, composait d'une petite dizaine de filles de Gryffondor, l'entourait, salivant abondamment devant la vue du torse dénudé du brun. Le spectacle qu'offraient ces filles était des plus pathétiques !

Dans un coin de la pièce, Lupin et Pettigrow discutaient d'un livre. Trop plongés dans leur conversation, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que trois ou quatre filles les contemplaient, affichant de petits sourires pleins d'espoir. Pettigrow détacha son regard du livre que lui désignait Lupin et me remarqua. Il se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise, partagé entre l'envie de me sourire ou de se cacher.

Alors, voilà à quoi ressemblait celui qui allait se ranger aux cotés de Voldemort ! Qui pouvait le croire ? Il semblait si timide, si réservé…et maladroit. Je me demandais si ce n'était que pour le pouvoir qu'il avait rejoins le mal en personne. Etait-il déjà un mangemort ?

Lupin, qui avait remarqué que son ami ne l'écoutait plus, suivit le regard de Pettigrow. Il me vit. Il sourit, me faisant un petit signe de la tête pour me saluer. J'avais promis d'essayer de m'intégrer un minimum… Je lui fis donc un signe de tête, pour répondre à son salut. Son sourire s'agrandit, comme s'il était heureux que je lui dise bonjour ! Je détournais mon regard, revenant sur les pseudos sex-symbols de l'école.

Potter avait fini par rejoindre Black dans le canapé. Le nombre de filles qui grouillaient autours des deux garçons devenait impressionnant…même inquiétant ! Toutes fixaient les deux maraudeurs, ponctuant leurs moindres faits et gestes de petits gloussements aigus. On se croyait presque dans un poulailler !

Comme je ne comptais pas rester là pendant des heures, à admirer ce spectacle des plus pitoyables, je me décidais donc à descendre. Entre-temps, Lupin et Pettigrow avaient rejoins Black et Potter, et tous quatre s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle commune. Je me mis à accélérer le pas, me faufilant rapidement entre les chaises, tables et fauteuils qui obstruaient mon chemin.

Lorsque je les rejoignis enfin, ils avaient presque atteint le tableau.

-« Potter ! » dis-je en guise d'interpellation.

Le concerné se retourna vers moi, son soi-disant frère en faisant de même. Pettigrow et Lupin mirent plus de temps à réagir, trop plongés dans leur discussion. Potter haussa les sourcils, signe de grande surprise, en voyant qu'il s'agissait de moi. Black fut plus direct !

-« Salut ! » dit-il en sortant un sourire des plus charmeurs, digne de David Charvet dans Alerte à Malibu.

-« Bon, je vais aller droit au but. » repris-je lorsque j'eus l'attention des quatre garçons, « Dumbledore a dis que vous trois, …Potter, Lupin, Black…vous êtes les meilleurs élèves du bahut. Moi, je dois apprendre les cinq premières années du programme scolaire en deux jours. Il y a un volontaire ? »

-« Moi ! » s'exclamèrent trois des maraudeurs à l'unisson.

Inutile de mentionner celui qui était resté en arrière !

-« J'ai dis UN, pas quarante ! » répliquais-je aussitôt.

-« Je pense qu'il te faut le meilleur. » déclara James en faisant un pas vers moi, « et…c'est moi ! »

-« C'est ce que je veux bien te laisser croire, Cornedrue. » rectifia Black, « mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que je suis le meilleur élève de l'école. »

Je soupirais. Je me tournais vers Lupin. Il semblait amusé par le comportement de ses deux amis. Moi, ça m'agaçait ! Pourquoi devaient-ils se faire remarquer ? Je pris alors une décision qui allait toucher leur orgueil de plein fouet.

-« Toi, tu veux m'aider ? » lançais-je à Peter.

-« M…m…moi ? » bégaya t-il en pointant son index vers son torse.

-« Oublie. » soupirais-je, « toi tu veux bien m'aider ? » continuais-je en me tournant vers Remus.

-« Oui, ce sera avec plaisir. » répondit-il gentiment, « quand veux-tu commencer ? »

-« Maintenant. » répondis-je automatiquement.

Lupin fut surpris de ma réponse. D'après la lueur d'incompréhension qui brillait dans ses yeux, j'allais devoir tout lui expliquer de nouveau. Je levais les yeux au ciel, suppliant intérieurement quelconque divinité qui n'aurait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, un peu pitié de moi, et aurait la bonté de m'achever sur place.

J'attendis en vain l'éclair qui était sensé apporter la paix de mon âme. Ce fut prise d'une lassitude extrême que je m'engageais donc dans ces explications qui seraient des plus brèves.

-« J'ai cinq années de cours à rattraper. » soupirais-je.

Lupin mit plusieurs secondes avant de réagir à ce que je venais de dire.

-« Bah…heu…oui… » bafouilla t-il en se grattant machinalement la tête, sans se rendre comme qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait abruti, « Heu…tu veux travailler où ? »

-« Dumbledore m'a autorisé à utiliser une salle de classe vide. » répondis-je négligemment.

-« Bien, je vais chercher mes livres et j'arrive. » dit-il, « Tu m'attends ? »

-« Je ne vais pas me sauver. » répliquais-je froidement.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, puis, se tourna vers les trois autres garçons qui n'avaient plus prononcé un seul mot. Peter semblait totalement indiffèrent à mes propos. Indifférence que l'on ne trouvait pas chez les deux autres. Ils n'exprimaient qu'une légère déception.

-« Ne m'attendez pas. » leur dit-il en tendant à James un bout de parchemin qu'il avait sortit de son jean, « Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. »

-« D'accord. » répondit Potter, « A ce soir Lunard. »

-« Et bon courage. » ajouta Black en jetant un coup d'œil dans ma direction.

Je lui répondis en lui lançant un de mes regards noirs dont j'étais une spécialiste. Et cela le fit sourire ! Je commençais vraiment à douter de mes capacités à faire fuir les gens… Il devenait vital que je me procure un livre : comment comprendre les gens de Poudlard en dix leçons ! Ou peut-être était-ce : comment comprendre Black en dix leçons !

Lupin adressa un petit sourire à Black et partit en direction des dortoirs. Potter et ses deux compagnons firent de même en prenant la direction de la sortie.

-« Bonne journée ! » me dit Potter en passant devant moi.

Je l'ignorais royalement et me contentais de revenir dans la salle commune. Il y avait un peu trop de courants d'air dans l'entrée. Je m'installais dans un de ces fauteuils en velours, très confortables. J'attendis.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas…Je fixais la moquette, perdue dans mes pensées, cherchant ce qui clochait. En y réfléchissant…en fait, je me sentais observée ! C'était une drôle d'impression. Je relevais la tête. J'étais belle et bien observée…

Les groupies des maraudeurs, qui se résumaient à des filles sans cervelle au physique de mannequin, me regardaient… Dévisager aurait été plus approprié ! Certaines me regardaient avec dégoût, d'autres semblaient outrées, et celles qui semblaient être les plus populaires arboraient un petit air supérieur.

Soudain, je me sentis un peu paumée. Je n'avais insulté, ni frappé personne… Je ne les avais même pas regardées ! La question suivante me semblait donc des plus logiques : qu'avais-je donc fais ? Pas que j'étais touchée par cette grande attention que m'accordaient les dindes…simplement par curiosité.

Je me mis à réfléchir aux différentes éventualités, ignorant leurs regards meurtriers. Peut-être avais-je, par mégarde, égaré un tube de mascara format familial qui appartenait à l'un des pots de peinture ? Ou alors, peut-être respirais-je trop fort, et ainsi donc, les décoiffais ? Ou…

Cette hypothèse fut la réponse évidente à ma question : Peut-être avais-je osé approcher les maraudeurs de trop près ?

Par déduction, j'en concluais que ces filles devaient être très jalouses des étrangers ! Rectification, elles étaient jalouses des étrangères…comme moi ! Etrangement, j'avais le pressentiment que, dans peu de temps, ma présence deviendrait des plus insupportables…Et qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à ma le faire savoir.

Pour résumer, j'avais une petite idée derrière la tête ! Et j'étais persuadée que cela allait être marrant…

Certaines filles détournèrent le regard qu'elles avaient posé sur ma personne et regardèrent dans une autre direction…celle des escaliers ! Lupin descendait des dortoirs, une grande pile de livre dans les bras. Il avança vers moi, à moitié caché par la hauteur de la pile de bouquins, et posa le tas sur la table la plus proche de moi.

Les filles le suivait des yeux, certaine le regard rêveur, d'autres les yeux pétillant d'envie. Moi aussi j'avais envie…envie de vomir. Ce spectacle était vraiment lamentable ! Ces filles étaient de vraies lavettes ! Comment pouvait-on bavait autant devant un simple mec ?

Lupin s'approcha de moi, en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. J'avais gardé un œil sur les dindes, et à cet instant, je crus qu'elles allaient fondre sur place. Elles affichaient toutes un grand sourire qui les rendait plus bêtes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. A leur place, j'aurais eu honte !

-« On y va ? » me demanda Lupin.

Je ne pus qu'approuver, en émettant un bruit qui ressemblait vaguement à un grognement animal. Je quittais donc le fauteuil et me levais.

-« Ca ne te dérangerai pas de me donner un coup de main pour porter les livres ? » continua t-il, « Il y en a beaucoup. »

-« Ouai. » répondis-je simplement.

Il attrapa une grosse partie de la pile, et la cala bien contre son torse, de sorte que les bouquins ne puissent pas tomber. Cependant, une petit bout de parchemin, apparemment vierge, glissa de la couverture d'un livre, et vint atterrir à mes pieds. Je me baissais pour le ramasser.

-« Peux-tu le mettre dans ma poche s'il te plait ? » me demanda t-il en désignant la poche de sa chemise d'un petit signe de tête.

Je réprimais le cri de joie qui m'envahit au moment où je compris le sens des paroles de Lupin. C'était Noël ! J'allais enfin pouvoir jouer la garce, rôle qui m'allait comme un gant…et que j'adorais. J'allais mettre ce bout de papier dans sa poche…mais pas dans celle qu'il croyait.

Je m'approchais de lui, tenant ce bout de parchemin qui me permettais de concrétiser, en partie, l'idée que j'avais eu quelques minutes auparavant. J'étais face à lui, mais je ne le voyais pas…ou du moins, je ne voyais pas l'expression de son visage. Je regardais son fan club, qui avait perdu son sourire.

Moi, je souris. Ce n'était pas un gentil sourire…il était emplit d'ironie et d'hypocrisie. Je passais mon bras dans le dos de Lupin. Les filles ne voyaient plus que ma main, qui, lentement, se dirigeait vers la poche arrière du jeans du loup garou. Je pris bien soin de poser ma main sur ses fesses, tout en glissant le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Puis, je la retirais rapidement comme si je m'étais brûlée.

L'expression de haine qui déformait le visage de ces glousseuses en devenait presque indescriptible. En un mot, si elles avaient eu des fusils à la place des yeux, je serai morte plus d'une fois. Spencer semblait la plus enragée de toutes. J'étais au bord de la jubilation. Mon plan, si je pouvais le nommer ainsi, avait marché mieux que prévu.

Je haussais, les sourcils, d'un air de défi, ce petit sourire ne quittant pas mes lèvres. Elles se détournèrent de moi, le dégoût envahissant leurs yeux. Je posais mon regard sur Lupin. Il avait la bouche ouverte, et ses yeux étaient aussi grands que des soucoupes. Mon visage reprit aussitôt l'expression sévère qui m'était propre.

-« Qu'est ce que t'attend ? » lui lançais-je froidement.

Il referma aussi vite la bouche, cherchant les mots qui pourrait répondre à ma question, qui, à vrai dire, était plus une constatation.

-« Je…heu…rien. » bégaya t-il en prenant une légère teinte rosée, « On peut y aller. »

Je pris les livre restants, et le suivit en direction de la sortie…

_À suivre..._


	6. Un nouveau départ

Merci à Lilli-Puce et à Lunathelunatique pour leur reviews. C'est très encourageant. Merci encore.

Sinon, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**

Après avoir traversé la moitié du château, nous arrivâmes dans une classe du troisième étage de l'aile ouest. La pièce était propre et bien éclairée. Il y avait un grand tableau noir dans le fond de la pièce, accroché au mur, et faisant face aux nombreuses rangées de tables. Lupin posa les livres sur une des tables. J'en fis de même. J'avançais entre les tables, contemplant cette salle aux murs nus.

-« Par quoi veux-tu commencer, Sam ? » me demanda t-il.

-« DiMaggio. » rectifiais-je sans même le regarder, « Sam c'est pour les intimes. »

-« Peut-être…mais, il va falloir t'y faire. Je n'aime pas appeler les gens par leur patronyme. » répliqua t-il en feuilletant un des bouquins.

Je me retournais vers lui, le regardant d'un mauvais œil. Et il soutint mon regard ! Un petit sourire, sûrement dû à l'amusement qu'il éprouvait lors de cet affrontement visuel, se dessina peu à peu sur ses lèvres. Chose surprenante, je brisais le contact ! Je préférais poser les yeux sur le tableau.

Je me sentais mal. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je baissais la tête. Mais…ses yeux…Ils avaient la couleur du miel. J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi. C'était bizarre. Je ne voulais pas !

-« Alors, par quoi veux-tu commencer ? » insista t-il.

-« Peu importe. » répondis-je dans un grognement.

-« On va commencer par les sortilège alors. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide à apprendre. » déclara t-il.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de la tête sans toutefois le regarder.

-« Bien. Le premier sort que l'on apprend c'est Lumos. Tu sors ta baguette, tu la tiens droit devant toi, légèrement vers le haut et tu dis Lumos. » m'expliqua t-il.

-« Baguette. » répétais-je avec surprise, tout en lui faisant face.

-« Oui, tu as besoin de ta baguette pour lancer des sortilèges. » dit-il en me regardant bizarrement, « A moins que tu ais atteint le stade de mage et que tu puisses faire de la magie sans. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, réfléchissant au lieu où pouvait bien se trouver se fichu bout de bois. A l'évidence, je ne l'avais pas pris avec moi. Et je ne me souvenais pas non plus de l'avoir rangé quelque part dans la chambre…

-« Je l'ai oubliée. » répondis-je distraitement.

-« Et où se trouve t-elle ? » demanda Lupin.

-« Dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

-« D'accord. Reste là, je vais la chercher. J'irais plus vite que toi. » dit-il.

-« Si tu le dis. »soupirais-je.

-« Je reviens dans cinq minutes. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule. Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte fut fermée. Puis, je pris place sur une des nombreuses chaises, posant les pieds sur la table, les bras croisés.

J'avais une drôle d'impression…Ce Lupin me faisait penser à quelqu'un…Pas physiquement ! Non, c'était dans son comportement. Un comportement…familier. Qui ne m'était pas désagréable en plus ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à voir de qui il s'agissait. Je connaissais bien trop de gens ! Et, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une fantaisie de mon imagination ?

J'attendis donc le retour de Lupin, faisant balancer ma chaise sur les pieds arrière. Plus j'y pensais, et plus je trouvais que ma situation était absurde. Pourquoi étais-je là ? Qui m'avait amené ici ? Pourquoi moi ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses…

Je soupirais. Je ne voulais pas rester ici ! Je voulais retourner chez moi, reprendre ma vie, revoir Kurt…Kurt ! J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il soit toujours en vie. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre…Pas lui ! Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, une larme glissa le long de ma joue. Je l'essuyais rapidement du revers de la main.

Soudain, j'eus une sorte…d'illumination. J'étais là, coincée dans un monde de fous, contre mon gré, et, on me demandait encore de faire des efforts. Là, ça n'allait plus. J'étais encore libre de faire ce que je voulais, non ? En l'occurrence, je voulais me casser d'ici ! Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Les pieds avant de ma chaise rencontrèrent le sol de pierre dans un bruit sourd. Je me levais d'un bond. De toute évidence, je n'avais rien à faire ici, autant ne pas s'éterniser. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris violemment…

Lupin se trouvait là. Il avait une main tendue vers la poignée. Son geste était en suspens ; je l'avais interrompu. Il me regardait, surpris, brandissant la boîte qui contenait ma baguette de sa main gauche. Je le fixais l'espace de quelques secondes, puis, je passais le seuil de la porte, le bousculant légèrement au passage.

-« Où vas-tu ? » me demanda t-il alors que je partais.

-« Je me casse de cette école. » répondis-je froidement sans même me retourner.

Je continuais mon chemin à vive allure. Je comptais passer par mon dortoir pour prendre mes affaires et partir. J'étais dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien. Autant vivre avec des gens qui…me ressemblaient. J'entendis le bruit de pas résonner dans le couloir : quelqu'un courrait vers moi.

-« Comment ça : tu te casses ? » insista Lupin lors qu'il fut à ma hauteur.

-« Je m'en vais. » répliquais-je en articulant chaque mots.

-« Mais…tu n'as pas le droit. » déclara t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je me contentais de poursuivre ma route, espérant gagner la tour le plus vite possible. Je prenais peu à peu conscience que je que j'étais en train de faire était irréfléchi, peut-être même irresponsable, mas je ne pouvais me résigner à rester ici. Depuis longtemps, plus personne ne me dictait la conduite que je devais adopter. Ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer !

-« Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça. Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore. » continua Lupin.

Je m'arrêtais brutalement. Lui aussi commençait à m'agacer. Etait-il obligé de me suivre comme un petit chien ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé qui plus est ! Je me retournais donc vers lui.

-« De un : je ne suis pas une sorcière. De deux : Dumbledore n'est pas mon père. Et de trois : je fais ce que je veux. Sur ce, adieu. »

Je me remis en route, ne lui laissant pas le temps de faire un commentaire, croyant qu'il allait enfin abandonner. En vain ! A croire qu'il voulait vraiment me dissuader de partir. Je détestais les gens qui insistaient !

-« Tu n'es pas une sorcière ! » répéta t-il inutilement, toujours en train de me suivre.

Je me serai volontiers agenouillée pour remercier Dieu, bien que je ne fusse pas croyante, mais je n'avais guère le temps. Le plus important, c'était qu'il avait réussi à comprendre une partie de ma phrase. Quoi qu'il en fût, je ne répondis pas.

-« Mais tu es forcément une sorcière si tu es inscrite à Poudlard. » constata Lupin.

Rectification : il n'avait rien compris ! A quoi bon user ma salive ? J'avais l'impression de m'adresser à des murs. Mais les murs, eux, ne me harcelaient pas. Ma seule réaction fut de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

-« La moindre des politesses serait de me répondre. » s'indigna le loup-garou.

-« Pas envie. » grognais-je.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Je m'arrêtais devant l'entrée, toujours suivie par mon petit « préfet de garde ». Elle me toisa du regard, se souvenant sûrement du dernier compliment que je lui avais dis.

-« Le mot de passe ? » demanda t-elle.

Ce fut le moment que choisit mon cerveau pour me faire défaut. Quelle idée de mettre des mots de passe que personne ne retenait ! Je commençais à comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir ce pauvre Neville. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution…

Je me tournais donc vers Lupin. Lui devait connaître ce fichu mot de passe ! Règle numéro deux : pour obtenir quelque chose, mieux vaut être polie, gentille…

-« C'est quoi le mot de passe ? » demandais-je d'un ton acerbe.

A l'évidence, je venais encore d'échouer. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, j'y arriverai ?

-« Pas envie. » répliqua Lupin en croisant les bras.

Pour ce qui était de l'imitation, je lui donnais un sur dix. Il avait quand même tenté quelque chose. Pour le ton froid et détaché : trois sur dix. Pour la haine que cette réplique engendra chez moi…Neuf sur dix !

Je le poussais brutalement contre le mur, une de mes mains se refermant sur sa gorge. Automatiquement, il attrapa mon poignet à deux mains, lâchant la boîte qu'il tenait, et essaya de se libérer de mon étreinte. Etait-il nécessaire de lui dire que je ne le lâcherai pas si vite ?

-« Toi… » grognais-je en le regardant dans les yeux, « je… »

Je ne pus énumérer toutes les tortures qu'il allait subir s'il refusait de me donner le mot de passe que des mains m'attrapèrent par les épaules et me projetèrent à terre. J'atterris à plat ventre, ma tête heurtant violemment le sol.

-« Bordel ! » vociférais-je en plaquant une main sur mon front douloureux.

Je relevais la tête. Black, Potter et Pettigrow se tenaient aux cotés de Lupin. Celui-ci se massait la gorge. Peut-être lui avais-je fais mal ? Tant mieux ! Potter et Black me regardaient avec dégoût, mépris, et incompréhension. Etait-ce sensé me faire peur ? Je n'eus jamais la réponse.

Je retirais ma main que j'avais posé à l'endroit où je m'étais cognée et m'aperçus qu'un liquide rouge, poisseux recouvrait mes doigts. Je saignais ! Cette satanée blessure que je m'étais faite la veille avait du s'ouvrir de nouveau. Tant pis !

Il y eut un petit bruit, comme un déclic, qui attira mon attention. Je tournais la tête et vis qu'un groupe de Gryffondors quittaient la tour. L'entrée était libre ! Je me levais d'un bond, sautant sur l'occasion. Mais avant, je me tournais vers ces stupides maraudeurs.

-« J'aurais aimé vous casser la figure, mais, j'ai un train à prendre. Ciao. »

Je leur fis un petit signe de la main et m'engouffrais dans le passage, ne leur laissant pas le temps de réagir. Il y avait encore beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune. Une partie des groupies en manque étaient encore là. Je passais bien vite devant elles, n'ayant plus qu'un seul but : récupérer mes affaires et partir.

Je regagnais mon dortoir, ou plutôt mon futur ancien dortoir. Lakewood et Spencer étaient là. Et les problèmes aussi…Des feuilles étaient éparpillées sur mon lit, là ou se trouvaient ces idiotes. Il y avait aussi une canette de coca et un paquet de biscuits qui traînaient : c'était mon goûter ! Elles avaient osé fouiller dans mes affaires…chose à ne pas faire !

-« C'est quoi ce livre ? » s'écria Spencer de sa petite voix aigue tout en brandissant un livre.

Je plissais les yeux, essayant de lire le titre. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban ! J'ignorais totalement que j'avais ce tome dans mon sac. Là, j'étais vraiment mal !

-« Idiote. » grondais-je en me jetant sur elle.

Je lui arrachais le livre des mains et me mis à lire le passage.

« …Lupin abaissa sa baguette magique, puis il s'approcha de Black, lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever, obligeant Pattenrond à sauter à terre. Lorsque Black fut debout, Lupin l'étreignit comme un frère… »

Je relevais la tête vers les deux filles. Je devais être blanche comme un linge. Elles savaient…Elles devaient avoir compris…

-« Pourquoi ton livre parle de Remus ? » continua Spencer à la limite de l'hystérie.

-« Et de Sirius ! » ajouta Lakewood.

En fait, elles n'avaient pas compris. Elles ne savaient pas que ce bouquin parlait du futur. Finalement, j'avais surestimé leur intelligence. Elles n'étaient que des boîtes crâniennes vides, ambulantes et dotées de la parole ! Je venais d'échapper au pire. Cependant…

-« Fermez-la espèces de volailles sans cervelles. » répliquais-je.

Je n'écoutais pas leurs protestations sans intérêts. Je pris mon sac qui gisait au pied de mon lit et enfouis le livre, ainsi que toutes les feuilles qui traînaient, à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire, donnant un coup d'épaule à Lakewood au passage.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Je me retournais vivement, le regard noir, les poings serrés. Mon regard dû parler à ma place puisqu'elle la referma aussi vite et s'éloigna de moi. J'ouvris donc l'armoire et attrapa le pull blanc qui se trouvait en haut de la pile. Mon regard se posa sur la lame de plancher…

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je prenne le flingue ! Il pouvait se révéler utile, mais…il pouvait aussi bien m'attirer des ennuis ! Même trente ans en arrière, j'étais certaine que se promener avec une arme n'était pas autorisé. Il valait mieux que je la laisse là. Au moins, je savais où elle se trouvait.

Je me retournais. Les deux dindes avaient pris place sur un autre lit. Elles me foudroyaient du regard. Au moins, elles savaient quoi faire ! Cela devait changer de leurs stupides conversations sur les maraudeurs. J'avais le privilège de casser un peu la monotonie de leur vie.

Ne souhaitant m'attarder plus longtemps dans cette école, je quittais le dortoir, balançant mon sac sur mon épaule, sans même leur adresser un dernier regard. J'arrivais dans la salle commune. Potter et Black étaient là, près de l'entrée. Contrairement à toute attente, Lupin se tenait un peu à l'écart. Quant à Peter, il s'était évanouit dans la nature. Bizarrement, j'avais le pressentiment que j'allais encore être ennuyée par ces trois là !

Je traversais donc la pièce. Les dindes ne faisaient plus attention à moi. Leurs idoles étaient là, et elles étaient en contemplation intense. Si seulement ces soit disant dieux grecs daignaient leur accorder un peu d'attention…je pourrais m'éclipser tranquillement. A croire que les cieux ne m'aimaient pas vraiment…

A peine fus-je arrivée à la hauteur de Lupin que celui-ci m'attrapa par le bras. Black ne devait sûrement pas l'avoir prévenu que je détestais être touchée. Non, je n'étais pas une petite nature…ni une prude ! C'était simplement un principe. Je ne te connais pas, tu ne me touches pas : la règle était simple. De la pure méfiance, en fait !

Je me retournais donc vers lui, fixant sa main qui s'était refermée sur mon avant-bras. Je devais avouer qu'il avait de la poigne…mais ça n'allait pas m'arrêter !

-« Tu ne devrais pas partir. » dit-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui. Il avait pris son air grave. S'en était presque touchant !

-« Pourquoi ? Je vais te manquer peut-être ? » répliquais-je d'un ton si froid que l'on aurait pu se croire en Antarctique.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de ma réplique, mais n'y répondit pas pour autant. Un petit rictus de satisfaction étira le coin de mes lèvres. Je me dégageais brusquement de son étreinte et me retournais.

Black et Potter se trouvaientdevant moi. Je leur lançais un regard noir, puis, je passais entre eux deux, en prenant soin de les bousculer au passage. Ils ne dirent rien. Dommage ! Je continuais donc mon chemin vers la sortie.

Bien vite, je descendis les étages qui me séparaient du hall, et sortis du château. L'air était frais, et le soleil était encore bien présent pour un mois d'octobre…Si toutefois, nous étions bien en octobre ! Je me mis à suivre un large sentier de graviers blanc qui, d'après moi, devait mener à l'entrée du domaine.

Ce sentier me paraissait infiniment long ! Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure de marche plus tard que j'aperçus le portail du parc. C'était une immense grille, en fer forgé, et rouillée par endroit, qui devait mesurer cinq mètres de hauteur. Autant dire qu'il était impossible de passer par-dessus, cela relevait de l'exploit !

Je tentais donc de l'ouvrir par la manière la plus commune : abaisser la poignée. Cependant, je me rendis bien vite compte qu'une chaîne, tenue par un gros cadenas, gardait ces portes closes. J'attrapais le cadenas, essayant de trouver un moyen pour l'ouvrir. J'avais beau être une moldue, je ne savais pas forcer les serrures. Pour un coup, la magie aurait pu être utile…encore fallait-il connaître le sort adéquat !

Une voix grave, s'élevant derrière moi, me sortit de mes songes.

-« Puis-je savoir où vous comptez aller, Miss ? »

Je me retournais…

À suivre...


	7. De rencontre en rencontre

Merci à Kelidril, Lilli-Puce, Lisianne Black, Miss Lisa Black pour leur review très encourageante. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7**

Je me retournais…

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années se tenait face à moi. De longs cheveux gris, sales, et emmêlés encadraient son visage ridé, dénué de toute beauté. Il avait de petits yeux gris acier qui lui donnaient un regard perçant…un regard de félin.

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être un professeur ! Le seul moyen de le savoir était de lui demander…

-« Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? » lui répliquais-je en cachant au mieux l'amertume de ma voix.

-« Petite insolente. » gronda t-il en faisant un pas vers moi, « Vous n'aviez qu'à écouter le discours de Dumbledore en début d'année. Peut-être auriez-vous retenu mon nom. »

Je fis un pas en arrière lorsqu'il s'approcha. Visiblement, il croyait que je me moquais de lui…et que j'étais là depuis le début de l'année. Je me devais donc de lui montrer son erreur…tout en restant polie !

-« Ce doit être un malentendu, Mr. Je suis la nouvelle élève, Samantha DiMaggio. Je suis arrivée hier, et personne n'a jugé utile de me présenter au personnel de cette école. » expliquais-je.

-« Dans ce cas…Je suis Mr Rusard, le concierge de cette école. » répondit-il dans un grognement, « Et je me dois d'interdire aux élèves de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard en dehors des sorties à Pré au Lard. »

Voilà à quoi ressemblait ce fameux Rusard ! Il était déjà aussi laid ! Intérieurement, je le plaignais. D'après les livres, il avait un très mauvais caractère et un respect sans faille pour le règlement…ce n'était pas moi qui allais dire le contraire ! Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Heureusement que je savais bien mentir !

-« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a autorisée à me rendre à Pré au Lard pour acheter les fournitures dont j'avais besoin pour ma scolarité. » déclarais-je avec un sourire qui paraissait des plus aimables.

-« Montrez-moi le mot » dit-il.

Je commençais à m'impatienter. Il devenait plus qu'agaçant. Je comprenais pourquoi les élèves ne l'aimaient pas !

-« Le directeur n'a pas jugé nécessaire de me donner un mot. » répliquais-je, toujours sur le même ton poli, « mais vous pouvez toujours aller lui demander. »

Il essaya de me sonder du regard, comme pour déceler un mensonge. Je ne cillais pas. Rien ne pouvait trahir l'expression neutre que j'avais adoptée. J'étais sûre de moi. Il fronça les sourcils, me regardant de façon insistante. Je restais calme.

-« Bien, je vais vous ouvrir la grille. » dit-il en sortant un trousseau de clés de la poche de son pantalon, « Mais soyez certaine que je vais de ce pas voir le directeur. »

-« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients, Mr Rusard. »

Il me regarda d'un air méfiant, comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité ! Il enleva donc le cadenas et ouvrit une des grilles, libérant ainsi le passage. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et paissais les portes de Poudlard. J'étais dehors !

Le concierge referma rapidement la grille derrière moi, comme pour empêcher une quelconque brindille de passer les limites de l'école. Il était vraiment fou ! Mais cela ne retint pas mon attention bien longtemps. Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser ici. Je tournais donc les talons, et me mis en marche, suivant le chemin qui se dessinait à mes pieds.

J'avançais. Mes pas me guidaient. Mon esprit était ailleurs. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire. A vrai dire, j'étais partie sur un coup de tête. Ma spontanéité me tuera, tôt ou tard ! Mais pas maintenant !

Je me mis à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à moi. Une immense vallée verdoyante, peuplée de pins, chênes et autres arbres odorants. Un petit village se dessinait dans le creux de cette vallée. C'était Pré au lard.

D'où j'étais, les maisons semblaient minuscules. Cependant, une, plus imposante que les autres, se distinguait du village. Elle était sombre. Ce devait être la cabane hurlante, cette fameuse demeure qui servait de couverture au loup garou de l'école. Un endroit à éviter les nuits de pleine lune !

Je m'arrêtais devant une intersection. Le chemin se séparait en deux. L'un menait droit dans le village, l'autre se perdait dans les montagnes. Je ne voulais voir personne. Je décidais donc de suivre le petit sentier étroit et accidenté qui s'écartait des habitations. Une petite randonnée ne pouvait me faire de mal !

Le chemin rocailleux était limité de chaque coté, par des fossés peu profonds, bordés de fleurs aux couleurs vives. Je suivais le sentier, profitant de cette liberté retrouvée…dont j'ignorais encore la durée.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivais devant un grand lac. Il n'était pas aussi grand que celui de Poudlard, mais de bonne taille. Un petit ruisseau, qui prenait sûrement sa source dans les hautes montagnes, l'alimentait. L'eau était d'un bleu, et d'une clarté…inégalable. Ce paysage était magnifique !

Je posais mon sac à terre et m'assis dans l'herbe. Tout était calme. C'était si reposant…si serein. J'étais loin d toute civilisation dans ce monde. Plus de sirènes de police, plus le klaxon des voitures. Plus de cris, d'insultes, de pleurs…ni de rires. Rien…

En y réfléchissant, j'étais à des kilomètres de Londres, et peut –être même de tous villages moldus. A part Poudlard et Pré au lard, il n'y avait rien. J'étais belle et bien coincée. Aucune issue ! Je ne pouvais parcourir des centaines de kilomètres pour rejoindre Londres. Je ne pouvais vivre dans les montagnes comme un ermite. Je ne pouvais quitter Poudlard…

Cette dernière pensée me fit sourire. J'étais dans ce monde, par la volonté d'une quelconque divinité ou autre, et vraisemblablement, il ou elle n'avait pas choisi cet endroit par hasard. A croire qu'il connaissait mes réactions à l'avance…ou bien qu'il me connaissait, tout simplement. Il était conscient qu'ici, je ne pouvais fuir.

Fallait-il encore que je me batte ? Oui…la réponse était évidente. Depuis que j'étais arrivée à Suncity, je n'avais cessé de ma battre, pour ne pas être piétinée par les autres. Même si a plusieurs reprises, je fus tentée de tout abandonner, et de fuir, je n'avais rien lâché pour autant. Mais ma résistance commençait à faiblir. J'étais fatiguée, lasse…voire ennuyée de cette vie.

Ce monde était-il sensé me changer…ou était-ce moi qui devait changer ce monde. Je n'en savais rien, du moins, pas pour le moment. La vie ici me semblait tellement étrangère…et lointaine. Il fut un temps ou je savais rire, pleurer, m'amuser ! Mais il y avait si longtemps…

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ma première année à l'école primaire. J'étais arrivée à Suncity quelques semaines auparavant. Cette année là fut une phase de transition. La première journée d'école, j'étais restée à l'écart des autres. Tous semblaient se connaître ! Moi, j'étais une étrangère, tout comme ici.

Pendant la récréation, des filles et des garçons un peu plus âgés étaient venus me voir. Je me fis racketter pour la première fois ! Ils me prirent les bonbons que j'avais, ainsi qu'une petite boîte rose en forme d'ourson, que ma mère m'avait acheté pour y ranger mes images. Cela me fit pleurer toute la journée !

Evidemment, ce n'étaient que des futilités, des choses sans grande importance. Mais à l'époque, je n'avais que six ans. Et pour une enfant de six ans, c'est dur ! Mais je n'avais pas encore affronté le plus dur.

Ce fut ma mère qui vint me chercher à la sortie de l'école. Déjà à ce moment là, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé à la maison que je compris. Craig, qui, à l'époque, n'avait que seize ans, était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Je le découvris dans la salle de bain, en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, le nez en sang, et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

Je me rendis compte alors que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant ! Craig m'avait prise dans ses bras. Ses jolis yeux bleus s'étaient embués…Il avait pleuré !

Je que ressentis à cet instant reste encore indescriptible. J'étais comme anéantie. Il avait choisi mon épaule pour déverser toute la souffrance qu'il ressentait. C'était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. J'avais pleuré !

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Ces souvenirs étaient si pesants ! Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe de la plaine, savourant l'odeur sucrée des fleurs, la caresse de la brise sur mon visage, et le calme de la vallée. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupis.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon. Seuls quelques rayons éclairaient encore la vallée. Le vent s'était levé, plus froid que l'après midi passé. Je frissonnais. La brise passait entre les mailles de mon pull.

Après m'être étirée, je me levais. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Et je n'avais toujours aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. Je ne pouvais faire demi-tour…pas à cette heure ci. Il fallait que je me trouve un abri, juste pour la nuit. Au cas où…Je pris mon sac, et me mis en route, essayant de trouver mon chemin dans la pénombre grandissante.

Il y avait un petit sentier, qui semblait longer le bord du lac. Je le suivis. Je n'avais fais à peine quelques pas, qu'un craquement sonore, qui résonna en plusieurs échos, vint troubler le silence de la vallée.

Je regardais aux alentours. Une silhouette se dessina non loin de moi. Mais j'avais du mal à voir de qui il s'agissait. La personne était plutôt grande…Peut-être était-ce Lupin qui prenait son rôle de préfet trop à cœur et qu était venu, une fois de plus, me dissuader d'aller plus loin ? Ou peut-être était-ce Rusard qui avait finalement découvert que je lui avais menti ?

Ou…ou peut-être avais-je totalement faux ? J'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Ce n'étais ni Lupin, ni Rusard…La silhouette s'était approchée, et je pouvais nettement la distinguer. C'était McGonagall.

Elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de moi lorsqu'elle s'arrêta. Elle me fixa un instant, comme pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas un mirage, puis, elle prit la parole. Je m'attendais à une série de punitions, à un sermon ou autres moralités…mais sûrement pas à ce qu'elle me dit.

-« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, Miss DiMaggio ! » déclara t-elle calmement.

J'aurais pu protester, résister, fuir…Je me contentais d'acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. A l'évidence, je n'avais nul part où aller, et passer la nuit dehors au mois d'octobre ne me tentais guère. Une rare fois dans ma vie, je devais mettre ma fierté dans ma poche et suivre docilement le « troupeau ». Il y avait un début à tout…

Je m'avançais vers elle. Elle me souriait gentiment. Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère sur son visage, ce qui me laissait perplexe. McGonagall était réputée pour être un professeur sévère ! Et pourtant…

-« Veuillez vous tenir à moi. » me dit-elle en me tendant son bras, « Nous allons transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard. »

Je m'agrippais ferment à sa cape et tint mon sac de mon autre main. J'angoissais légèrement à l'idée de transplaner. Mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à pied. Il y avait plus d'une heure de marche.

Soudain, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi se mit à défiler. Les images ne devinrent qu'un mélange de couleurs, impossible à distinguer. Je fermais les yeux. Je sentais mon corps, compressé en tous sens…ma tête qui était sur le point d'éclater, puis…

Mes pieds heurtèrent le sol, et je tombais à genou sous le choc. J'ouvris les yeux. Un grand portail en fer forgé s'élevait devant moi. Nous étions devant les grilles de Poudlard. Je me relevais, à coté de la directrice des Gryffondors qui, elle, n'était pas tombée.

Les deux grilles s'ouvrirent, libérant ainsi le passage, sans que McGonagall ait eu le besoin de tourner la poignée. Elle s'engagea dans le petit sentier et je la suivis, sans dire un mot. Je trouvais son silence plutôt étrange. Peut-être était-ce Dumbledore qui allait me faire une leçon de morale ?

Ce ne fut que lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le hall du château qu'elle sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-« Avez-vous faim, Miss DiMaggio ? » me demanda t-elle.

-« Non. » répondis-je simplement.

-« Bien. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez rejoindre immédiatement votre salle commune. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis un bon quart d'heure. » répliqua t-elle.

J'approuvais d'un signe de tête.

-« Passez une bonne nuit, Miss. » ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande.

Je lui répondis par un inaudible « merci », puis je me dirigeais vers la tour. J'étais surprise de la tournure des choses. Je m'attendais à être punies, ou tout au moins grondée. Et là…rien !

Lorsque j'arrivais devant l'entrée de la tour, je fus confrontée à un problème qui me gâchait la vie depuis que j'étais arrivée ici. Je ne me souvenais plus du mot de passe ! Il était inutile de tenter une négociation avec cette stupide femme : elle était aussi bornée qu'un âne…Sans vouloir faire d'offenses aux ânes !

Je me résignais donc à m'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, espérant qu'un élève peu soucieux du règlement daigne rentrer rapidement. A vrai dire, le sol n'était pas très confortable, et je n'avais aucune envie de dormir dans ce couloir, pleins de courants d'air.

C'est alors que le bruit de pas, résonnant depuis l'étage inférieur, me retira de mes pensées. Je levais la tête et vis qu'un homme d'environ soixante-dix ans montait l'escalier. Il avait de long cheveux gris, parmi lesquels subsistaient encore quelques touffes de cheveux bruns et son visage était aussi abîmé que celui de Maugrey Fol-œil dans vingt ans.

Je pouvais distinguer deux petits yeux marron, dissimulés par d'épais sourcils grisonnant qui ressortaient étrangement sur sa peau matte. Il portait une longue cape noire, très usée dans le bas, qui couvrait le reste de ses vêtements. Un petit cliquetis suivait le rythme de ses pas. Il s'aidait d'une canne, taillée dans un bois sombre, et dont la poignée sculptée dans l'argent représentait un flocon de neige.

Il paraissait faible et fatigué. Et la façon chaotique dont il marchait et se mouvait ne faisait que renforcer cette impression. Il arriva en haut de l'escalier et s'arrêta en face de moi. Je le regardais, essayant de deviner ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il restait neutre.

-« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir, Miss. » me demanda t-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Sa voix était grave et enrouée, comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, sa lèvres supérieure s'était légèrement retroussée, découvrant ses dents de devant, cassées et jaunies.

-« J'ai oublié le mot de passe de la tour. » répondis-je avec un air désolé.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira en un rictus qui devait être un sourire. Il n'y avait rien de moqueur dans ce sourire. C'était…de la compassion. Il me tendit une main décharnée, ridée, dont les longs ongles noirs les rendaient encore plus fines. Je pris sa main, sans un commentaire. Il me releva avec une force plus que surprenante pour un homme de cet âge.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le tableau qui barrait l'entrée de la tour, le bruit de sa canne résonnant dans le silence de la nuit. Je le suivais, me demandant qui il était et ce qu'il comptait faire. J'eus la réponse à une des deux questions la seconde suivante.

-« Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, Mrs, mais je souhaiterai régler un léger problème. » déclara t-il en s'adressant à la grosse femme du tableau.

Celle-ci ne semblait pas ennuyée, ni même agacée. Elle avait pris un air solennel. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas encore !

-« Votre présence n'est que bienvenue. » répondit-elle poliment, « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? »

-« Voilà…Cette jeune fille qui se tient à mes cotés à…disons…quelques problèmes avec le mot de passe actuel. » dit-il en prenant soin de bien chercher ses mots, « J'aimerai donc, qu'à l'avenir, vous la laissiez passer sans le lui demander. »

-« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients, professeur. » répondit-elle en prenant néanmoins une petite mou vexée.

-« Bien, je vous remercie. » termina t-il avec une petit signe de tête en guise de salutation.

Il se retourna vers moi et afficha de nouveau ce sourire bienveillant.

-« Votre petit problème est réglé maintenant. » me fit-il remarquer.

-« Oui…heu…merci, Mr. » bégayais-je.

Son sourire se fit un peu plus large, une trace d'amusement dans les yeux.

-« Bonne nuit, Miss DiMaggio. » dit-il.

Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et continua sa route de son pas claudiquant. Je le suivais des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut à l'angle du couloir. Cet homme, dont j'ignorais l'identité, était assez étrange. Mais agréable aussi, et ce, malgré les apparences.

Je sortis de mes rêveries et me tournais pour faire face à la grosse dame. Elle arborait un air méprisant, voire dégoûté. Décidemment, elle n'avait toujours pas avalé ma remarque de la veille. Cela m'amusait…

Le tableau s'ouvrit et je puis enfin pénétrer dans la tour de Gryffondor. A mon grand étonnement, il ne restait que peu d'élèves dans la salle commune. Et, comme si le sort s'acharnait contre moi, les quatre maraudeurs comptaient parmi le peu d'élèves encore présents…Sans oublier une petite partie de leur fan club qui ne devait pas les lâcher d'une semelle.

La soirée s'annonçait...pathétique ! Mais là encore, je me trompais…

_À suivre..._


End file.
